


Locked Doors

by ausynja



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausynja/pseuds/ausynja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving to a new town, Jack is in need for his heat suppressants. After getting his medication he finds himself in a rather difficult situation.</p><p>My first try on an omegaverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Door

**Author's Note:**

> Side Note:  
> I am not really into the part that males have to take birth control, that's why it will be left out in this fic.  
> Also I know I failed completely at making this fluff... so have angst and possibly "worse" later.

Tapping his foot nervously on the floor of the waiting room, Jack was looking at the man across from him. Of course only when the adult male wasn't looking at him. When he did, Jack looked away as soon as possible. He was worried. And nervous. Obviously.  
Were the weird stares the man gave him from time to time as possible reason?  
Yes!  
That's why Jack kept on checking on him. To be in at least some control. Even if this control would be totally fake. If something happened, it would happen and no nurse or doctor's assistant could help him then!  
As the man across the room inhaled deeply and turned his head towards Jack again, the younger male quickly shuffled his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. It maybe wasn't the best of moves. He didn't actually know if this made him look weaker in front of the other or if it just conveyed a typical teenage reaction.  
This wasn't really getting any better. Jack felt more nervous than before as the man continued to stare at him, taking another deep breath.  
Could he smell it already?  
Fuck!  
This was slowly getting out of hand!  
Should he head over to the reception and at least try and stay close to the nurses? This would be best! At least he had the women watch him a little. They could prevent the worst! Yes! This was the best and most reasonable idea!  
Just as Jack had finished the thought and was about to lean down to grab his bag to head back to the reception, the man in the waiting room with Jack, was called to see the doctor. Jack sighed heavily and slumped deeper down in the chair. This really had been close!  
But now more waiting lay in front of him. At least he would be alone. Hopefully.  
The tapping of his foot didn't stop and the young man was just too nervous to stop with his movement. He didn't know what else to do. He was too nervous to read something and he was too new to the town to actually know one with whom he could text. So he just sat there, waiting, tapping his foot to the floor, until he was finally called into the doctor's office.  
He was greeted by an older man, something in his mid fifties. He shook Jack's hand before he offered him a seat. As the doctor sat down as well, he waited for Jack to state why he was here.  
It wasn't easy for Jack. His palms were sweaty. The topic wasn’t easy  for him, but he knew, felt, it was really important to get it over now.  
"I… we, just moved here and, I know this sound so bluntly, but I need my medication! As soon as possible!"  
The doctor just smiled sincerely. "That won't be a problem Mr Overland. If you just tell me what exactly you need."  
"Oprimapol."  
"Heat suppressants?"  
Jack just nodded and looked at his own lap.  
The doctor sighed quietly and reached for a small sheet of paper.  
"How much?"  
“375 mg."  
Greying brows shot up.  
"A rather high dose."  
Jack just nodded again.  
"I… we have been increasing the dose over the last years until, yeah… I really do need that much." He wrung his fingers in his lap. This was uncomfortable. Even though it was nothing new to him anymore. Even though this was a doctor he was talking to. Someone he could trust.  
"375 mg it is then.", said the man and finished writing down whatever he had to and signed it.  
Jack felt so relieved.  
"Do you need anything else? A Certificate that you can't go to school or university?"  
"I don't know if I'll need it." Jack shrugged. But he averted his gaze. He wasn't sure about all of this.  
"Look, I'll write you one in case you'll need it. If you don't, just throw it away."  
Oh damn, this doctor almost seemed too nice! His other doctor, in his old hometown hadn't been like this. Sure he had been nice. As nice as an annoyed beta would be with an omega with a clearly high need of heat suppressants. He had gone almost mad when Jack had shown up every other month begging for a higher dose. There had been times when he even couldn't go to the doctor because he would have made everyone mad with the scent of his heat.  
This was one of the reasons why only betas were allowed to become doctors. They weren't as much affected by an omega's heat. But clearly, they could be annoyed as heck.  
Now Jack thanked the doctor in his new hometown and rose from his chair, shook the man's hand and was told that he would get everything he needed from the assistants at the reception.  
At least the doctor's office seemed to be empty now, if you didn't count the assistant, who was smiling at Jack now. She didn't pay much attention to the paper he handed her, asked him if he needed the certificate for university and printed it out. Jack just nodded and "mmmh"-ed from time to time. He didn't want to say much. He wasn't in the mood for conversation.  
When she was done with all the papers and the prescription, Jack mumbled a goodbye and left the doctor's office. It was cold outside. It had snowed most of the day but the snowflakes had melted as soon as they had touched the ground. Now there was this distinctive smell and sense of cold and wetness in the air.  
Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Jack made his way towards home. There was a pharmacy just on his way and he intended to go there. No shortcuts or any dangerous exploring of the city. It was weird how different he would act around his heats. Especially when he felt it coming like this time. He wasn't nervous usually. Or anxious. He was a young man, full of cheeky ideas and happiness. Not this frightened mess.  
As he was on his way home Jack tried to keep a distance to all the people around him, even if there weren't many. Still, he didn't want an alpha to smell him and attack him right on the street. Not again.  
Finally the pharmacy came into view and luckily it was still open. As he entered, Jack heard the distant sound of a bell and not soon after, a young man, just a few years older than him, came out into view. He had auburn hair and a bright smile adorning his features.  
"Good evening! How can I help you?"  
Wordlessly Jack handed him the prescription. The young man looked at it, typed something into his computer, looked at the paper in his hands again and then at Jack.  
“I have a look in the back and see what I can find." A nod was the response he got from his customer. The man turned around and was gone for a few minutes. Jack didn't really want to move. He just wanted to be back home, away from the whole situation. Standing here was just getting more and more uncomfortable, all alone, in the middle of the room.  
Shuffling noises of clothes announced the return of the pharmacist.  
"Okay, I'm sorry but we don't have exactly what you need."  
"Oh!"  
"We could order it and we'll have the meds in by tomorrow."  
"I really do need them today!"  
The male looked up at Jack. "Are they for you?"  
Even though it was embarrassing, Jack nodded slowly.  
"Okay, I could call a few other pharmacies and ask them if they have the right amount."  
"Thanks." Jack gave him the best smile he could muster at the moment.  
"Just give me a minute." He picked up the phone, which was just right next to the cashier and dialled a number from a little notebook he had picked up from under the desk. Holding the phone to his ear, he waited for an answer. When he got it, he began talking and asking questions. Jack didn't really listen. Instead he looked at the other young man. He had freckles everywhere! His face, neck, hands, just seemingly everywhere! His teeth were slightly crooked and his green eyes seemed to shine in the slowly dimming sunlight. Jack noticed a little scar on the man's chin while he was debating on the phone. He was thin but strong as the shirt he wore was tight enough to slightly show off what he was hiding underneath. Just then Jack noticed the name tag on the guy's chest.  
H. Haddock  
So occupied in his dreams and thinking about God knows what, Jack had missed the several calls Mr Haddock had made. With a sigh he looked back at Jack. "No one in town has got the dose you need. So I've got an idea. I can give you a few pills now. Not the right dose but if you take two it should help you over the night. Come back tomorrow and then I will have exactly what you need!"  
The terror on Jack's face must have shown as the man raised his hands quickly as if to calm him, only to say: "The meds today will be completely free!"  
It didn't calm Jack but he nodded anyway. It wouldn't be the first time he would have to deal with a heat and lately taken suppressants. This just meant that he thanked the doctor quietly for giving him the sick note in advance. Jack would stay home for the next week.  
"Okay."  
"I'm really, really sorry!"  
"It's okay."  
"No! I'm really sorry!"  
Gosh this guy could be annoying!  
"But, let me just get you the pills first before I start to apologise again!" And off he was into the back of the pharmacy again.  
Great. This just couldn't be any better! A whole week of missing classes, a whole week of his family having to stay somewhere else but home and a whole week of him cooped up in his room having to deal with his heat. Jack just prayed that everything would work out in time and that he wouldn't have to go through the entire agony of his heat.  
He auburn haired man was back and held a few strips of pills in his hand. "Here. Just take two of these tonight and two of these in the morning. And just come back around the evening and I'll have what you need."  
"Thank you!"  
"There's no need to thank me.", replied the other and smiled at Jack. "I'm sorry I cannot do more for you."  
Shrugging Jack reached into his bag and retrieved his wallet. "How much?", he asked quietly.  
"Nothing! I told you these will be for free! You know like a sorry for the inconvenience." His smile was sincere and Jack wondered what was behind this smile. Had the guy the same strong heats? Maybe even a sister with a strong heat? Who knew? Jack wouldn't ask. It was not polite.  
"Thank you!", muttered Jack again, taking the pills into his hand and added a "See you tomorrow."  
The guy said his goodbyes to Jack and they parted.  
Out in the chilly air, Jack felt better. Here he wasn't so aware of his own smell. He had tried to ignore it and hoped that he wasn't giving himself away in the pharmacy. Now he had just to see how he would be able to cope the next few days.  
Falling into a light jog, Jack was home in minutes, ran up to his room and refused to eat or see his family for the rest of the day. After his mother had knocked on the door and tried to talk to Jack through the door over the TV he had turned on, she gave up. The whole family knew what was going on, even though the distinct smell of heat wasn't noticeable. Yet.  
They ate in silence, planning what to do next every other 10 minutes or so. It was a new town and no one knew their way around yet. So they planned on looking for a cheap room for the rest of the evening. Maybe they would find something nice.  
Jack on the other hand had his TV turned so loud that he couldn't hear his own thoughts anymore. He had reached for a box in the corner of his room. There were a few unpacked boxes and this was one of them. He hadn't expected to need it so soon already. But the stress of moving, of having to see his family like this, it had surely had an impact on his hormones. And now here he was, rummaging through his box of dildos and other toys. He would have them near him, just in case his heat would start within the next few hours. Then he took the pills. Not two as Mr Haddock had advised but three. Just in case.  
Jack then proceeded to watch TV until he fell asleep on his bed.  
His dreams were haunted by visions of him being bent over the desk of the pharmacy, Mr Haddock pounding deep into him, having strands of Jack's white hair in his fist. Haddock whispered dirty words into his ear. Jack moaned loudly. 'Yes, fuck me harder!', he almost screamed and Haddock obliged filling Jack up until he stood on tip toes, almost crying with pleasure as the other male released his load into him. 'What a good little bitch you are!' He heard the stranger whisper into his ear.  
'Yes! Yes I am your little bitch!', muttered Jack in return, too exhausted to form longer sentences.  
'Look at you', whispered the male behind Jack. 'Still so hard for me don't you wanna come for me?'  
Jack rose even higher on his toes, if that was even possible, as Haddock touched his cock, stroking it slowly. Jack began to pant and moan again. Little 'yes' and 'fuck' disturbing his breathing in between. Gosh, this felt so good!  
'Come for me my bitch!', whispered Haddock and increased the speed of his hand on Jack's hard cock.  
A feeling inside of Jack erupted and he felt hot. It felt like he was burning from the inside. Flames licked at his bowels, consumed him, drowned him.  
With a startled cry Jack woke up. He was sweating, the bed sheets wet, and so were his boxers. Shit!  
Just as he sighed, accepting his fate of having to wash all his bed sheets and clothes in the morning, there was a knock on his door.  
"Honey, are you okay?" It was his mother's voice.  
"Yeah! It… was just a dream! Don't worry!"  
"Honey, can I come in?"  
Quickly Jack pulled the kicked off blanket over his lower body to cover up the worst mess.  
"Yeah, sure!"  
The door was opened up slowly. A blond head with clear blue eyes looked at him. "You sure?"  
"Sure!", confirmed Jack, even though he didn't really mean it. So his mother entered the room and came over to the bed and sat down in front of her son.  
"How are you?", she asked in a quiet voice.  
"I'm fine."  
Pressing her lips together she only nodded. Both of them knew it had been a lie. But both knew that it would be best to keep lying to themselves.  
"Your dad and I have found a place to stay for the next week, if that's okay with you."  
Jack lowered his gaze and stared at his blanket covered lap. He didn't want his parents to be away from him. Being a moaning mess would be terrible for him already but having to deal with this on his own would just be worse.  
"It's okay.", he lied dryly.  
"I'll go shopping for you tomorrow so you'll have enough to eat and I will come and check on you as usual."  
"Thanks mum!"  
Both smiled weakly until his mother raised a hand and stroked through Jack's sweaty hair. "I love you!"  
"I love you, too!"  
Then she rose from the bed and pressed a kiss to her son's forehead. As she was almost out of his room, Jack spoke again: "I'm sorry."  
"I know."  
And the door fell shut with a quiet click.  
Jack just wanted to cry.  
He was again, as always, left alone with his problem. It was his fault that his family was suffering. And he could do nothing to make it any better!  
After he had changed into new clothes and got a new bed sheet Jack fell asleep right away, having no more dreams this night. No alarm woke him the next day and when he finally woke up, he had the house to himself. Great.  
Just as Jack was about to prepare himself some breakfast, he remembered the pills he had to take and ran up to his room to collect them, took three again and headed back down to the kitchen.  
Despite feeling hotter than usual, the first obvious sign for his heat, he felt fine. And having the house to himself meant, he could walk around like he wanted. So he spent his day just in his boxers, air conditioner turned off and a window open.  
He watched TV, flicked through the channels as there was nothing on. A few times he caught himself stroking his own hardening dick. But as soon as he realised it, Jack stopped with the motion. He would just make it worse if he gave into his lust and feelings right now.  
By 2 p.m. there was a car crash just right outside in front if their house. And Jack decided it was time to close the windows. For a whole week.  
Unfortunately he would have to walk to the pharmacy today. Shit!  
At around 5 p.m. he got himself ready for the outside world. This meant at least four sweaters, two pairs of trousers and a scarf. A bit of deodorant sprayed generously everywhere onto his body and clothes. In the end Jack pulled one hood of his sweater over his head. Keys and prescription in hand he made his way down to the pharmacy.  
It was just a ten minute walk. But in those ten minutes there were 8 people staring at him and sniffing the air. 2 stopped dead in their tracks. Jack just tried to move faster. He should have just put on something comfortable and run the entire way. This would have been better than the whole safe thing. It was too late for any changes now anyway.  
As soon as the pharmacy was in his sight, he felt relieved. He hurried inside and was glad that no one followed him as the doors closed behind him. Jack sighed and let his shoulder slump.  
"Hey! It's you again!"  
 _And there are you again!_ , thought Jack, but only voiced a clear "Yep. Me again!", as he approached the counter.  
"You're just in time! Your meds came in just ten minutes ago and I need to leave in fifteen!" Mr Haddock gave Jack a big smile.  
Jack felt how his temperature rose. He was blushing as he remembered the dream he had last night. "Uh, yeah, thanks!"  
"Just let me get your pills!" And off he was. If it had been weird for Jack to stand around the pharmacy yesterday, it could not be compared to how he felt now. Jack's first sexual experience had troubled him. After the incidents he didn't know how to react, live on, or even think about sexual intercourse ever again. And still, here he stood, with a beginning heat, with a guy he had dreamed about. A guy he didn't even know for God's sake!  
Said man just came around the corner with a little paper bag in hand and tore Jack out of his train of thought.  
"Here we have it!"  
"Thank you Mr Haddock."  
The young man choked suddenly.  
"Oh please, no! Mr Haddock is my father! I'm just Hadrian."  
"Well, thanks Hadrian!"  
Jack reached over the counter and handed him the right amount of money and turned to leave.  
"Have a good evening!"  
"Thanks!" Jack turned around to wave goodbye. Then he opened the door and was outside in the cold again. It felt so much better. A little bit more free. And almost home where he would make himself something to eat and get his little microwave in his room ready for when his heat would hit him full force.  
He just didn't make it far.  
The two grown men, who had stopped and had stared at him on his way to the pharmacy, were still there.  
On the other side of the road.  
Talking quietly to each other.  
Pointing at Jack.  
And Jack just froze in his tracks. He was terrified.  
This couldn't happen! Not again! Please! Not again! Tears rose and choked him. He wanted to run, wanted to be home but he knew that running would make it worse! Walking would make it worse! Moving would make it worse!  
So he just stood there. Unable to decide what to do. His body wouldn't react anyway.  
His heart stopped when the two men began to move. Right towards him.  
Jack began to shiver. He couldn't breathe anymore. His blood rushed through his ears. He couldn't hear anything.  
A hand landed gently on his shoulder.  
"You okay?" Hadrian's voice.  
Jack shook his head.  
Then a force pulled him away. His feet stumbled and Jack would have fallen to the ground if Hadrian hadn't held him tightly.  
"Don't worry!", he whispered.  
Jack's fingers dug into Hadrian's clothes. He was unable to say anything, just following blindly the other male. Hadrian led him and soon Jack could hear the sound of keys being picked out of a pocket. Their jingle did sound like a bit of hope. Then a door clicked. It was unlocked and Jack was pushed inside. He tripped but caught himself in time, whirled around and saw one of the tall strangers grab Hadrian by his shoulder.  
"Hey!", said the man in such a deep, husky voice that Jack felt almost turned on. Luckily his heat hadn't started yet.  
"What?", replied Hadrian in a harsher tone.  
"We just want to talk to him!" All possible niceness was gone. The man spoke in such a commanding voice which made Jack tremble again.  
"Too late! I'm gonna _talk_ to him first!" And Hadrian smashed the door shut. The man outside hit the door with a fist and swore loud enough for both males inside to hear him. 'Asshole' was the word most often used.  
Both stayed in silence where they were until they could be sure that the strangers weren't outside anymore.  
"Th-thank you!", muttered Jack.  
"You", was the only thing Hadrian was able to manage to say through his teeth. Then there was silence.  
"It was already difficult enough to resist you when you came in the first time today. But having you here, now. It's really getting difficult for me. So please. Don't move. Don't say a thing. Just don’t do a fucking thing!"  
And Jack choked again. Now he found himself in an even worse situation. He was trapped. He couldn't run anywhere! He was locked in with an alpha, who was barely controlling himself.  
And Jack felt slick slowly wetting his underwear. He was in full heat now.


	2. Second Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being trapped with Hadrian, the situation changes. But not in the way anyone would have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is rather short. But I'll hopefully will make up for this in the next chapter.  
> I'm not really happy with this one either. So please if there's anything missing or potential for becoming better, don't hesitate to tell me!
> 
> Now, happy reading!

Minutes passed before Hadrian moved. His muscles relaxed slowly and he exhaled. But he didn't remove his sleeve from his nose.  
Both men had sat down at some point. Neither of them was able to stand anymore. Jack felt weird. His body was burning from the inside while his trousers were slowly getting wetter and wetter from his slick. Still, he remained calmly on the floor. Until at some point Hadrian rose and vanished into another room of the pharmacy. As soon as he was alone, Jack just wanted to cry. He felt trapped. There was nowhere he could go now without causing another car crash or other alphas chasing him. But being locked into a tiny room with an alpha was just as terrible.  
Footsteps announced Hadrian's return. Jack twitched as soon as he entered the room, and closed his eyes. He didn't want to know what would happen next. His body was ready for whatever was to come. It was the nature of an omega. The body was ready for any alpha. But the mind was a totally different thing.  
And Jack's mind didn't want what his body wanted!  
"Hey, you!" It was Hadrian's voice. "Get up!"  
Yes. That was definitely the strong command of an alpha. So without further questions, Jack rose with wobbly knees, holding with one hand to the wall so he wouldn't fall.  
"Are you ready?" This question by Hadrian startled Jack. Never before had an alpha asked him. Also, why was his voice so muffled?  
Opening his eyes, the first thing Jack saw were green eyes. The rest of his lower face was hidden behind a surgical mask.  
What the actual fuck?  
Jack's surprise must have shown on his face as Hadrian so obviously rolled his eyes and grabbed Jack by his upper arm and pulled him a step towards him.  
"I can cope with your smell like this!" It sounded annoyed.  
But Jack also felt how his body was reacting to the deeper voice of the other male. Hadrian's voice had definitely become deeper and huskier. He felt his pants getting tighter and wetter.  
Shit!  
"Now come on! I have other things to do today!"  
Turning his keys in the door, he unlocked it. An auburn head poked outside and looked around.  
"They're gone!" Came the simple statement from the man. He turned his head towards Jack, who just stood there like he was just going to lie down on the floor and cry. That's how it seemed to Hadrian.  
Although,  Jack felt like crying. But not here! Not right in front of Hadrian!  
The male gave another eye roll and grabbed Jack by the shoulder and pulled him outside into the cold. It had begun to snow again. A little layer of white covered the floor. A sight that made Jack a little happy. Until Hadrian's harsh voice disrupted the quietness.  
"Look out if someone's coming!" He locked the door with swift and long fingers. "Do you live far from here?"  
Jack shook his head.  
"Then lead the way!"  
But Jack didn't move.  
"Okay, listen here! I've got a meeting with someone and I'm already late! I know I won't be able to get your smell out of my nose for the rest of the day, which will make this meeting a real pain now! So get the fuck going!"  
"Why?", stuttered Jack.  
" 'cause I'm a decent Asshole and walk you home that you won't get hurt. Or do you want to walk home on your own?"  
Jack's eyes widened. "No!", he whispered and moved. It was weird to walk with his pants all wet and the cold wind biting at his legs. He felt like he would freeze into a pillar of ice straight away. Even though his movements were slow it seemed to calm Hadrian.  
They walked side by side. Occasionally Hadrian was waiting for Jack to catch up. While Jack did his best to not annoy the alpha some more. He pointed into the direction they had to go and both males were happy when Jack pointed at his house as soon as it came into view. He had expected Hadrian to leave him now. There were just a few more steps to go and he could walk them on his own as the street was deserted. But Hadrian stayed by his side. Waited when a sudden but strong wave of heat came over Jack. His bowels erupted like a volcano and Jack bent over, holding his stomach. At the same time a generous amount of slick made its way further down his legs. His hard cock fighting against the denim of his jeans.  
It took him a moment before he could walk again. As soon as he had made the first step towards home, he was now faster and Hadrian wondered what had happened in those silent minutes. He also followed Jack up to the porch, hands in his pockets. Then he proceeded to watch Jack trying to unlock the door of their house. He failed a few times. The key just didn't seem to fit into the little hole. Jack shivered and dropped the keys. Before he could even think about picking them up, Hadrian had already retrieved them from the floor. Bright blue eyes watched as the freckled hand opened up the door for him.  
Taking a deep breath, Jack walked a few steps inside. Stopped. Turned around.  
"Thank you!", he whispered.  
"No problem!" Hadrian held out his hand to give Jack his keys back. A pale hand shot forward but didn't take the keys. Instead it locked around the wrist of the stranger on his porch and pulled Hadrian towards him. The male stumbled forward, surprised by the sudden strength. The omega had seemed so fragile to him, so weak. That he would posses such strength, Hadrian hadn't expected.  
The two crashed together, chest meeting chest and they both fell down to the floor, Jack underneath his startled companion. His legs had wrapped around his waist in the same second, holding Hadrian down.  
"What the …?"  
Fingers snaked upwards and tried to snatch the surgical mask from the freckled face. But the owner of the mask was faster, holding it into place.  
"Breed me!", whispered Jack seductively, rubbing himself on the man on top of him. "Fuck me!"  
"WHAT? No!", exclaimed Hadrian and tried to get away.  
"I know you want it! I can smell it!" His voice was quiet but determined.  
"Shit! No! That's just the heat talking out of you!"  
"No Hadrian! I want it! Fuck me, please!"  
The use of his first name by a man he had never met before was strange. Especially when it came from an omega in heat, begging him to fuck him.  
He bucked his hips forward and Jack moaned loudly from the touch. His response was to rub his crotch on the other. The surgical mask was gone within the blink of an eye and a freckled face shot forward. Nudging the exposed neck in front of him, taking in the scent of the omega. White hairs tickled his nose as he moved upward, smelling Jack's hair. His hand had move into the opposite direction, had trailed along Jack's side.  
The pale omega was a moaning mess by now. His fingers had slowly begun to work away on the zipper of the first pair of pants.  
Suddenly the loud and raging noise of a mobile phone sung through the cold night.  
It wasn't like this hadn't happened to Jack during one of his heats before. He would just ignore it and keep on with what he was doing. Unfortunately it wasn't his phone. And it had broken the spell.  
Hadrian jumped up into a standing position, hair standing out into all directions, face flushed red. The song, a rather old rock song, still sung, but he ignored it, as he stared down at Jack, still panting, and his first pair of trousers open.  
Just as Jack wanted to say something, Hadrian had turned on his heel and left the porch, running down the street. The words he had been about to say we're stuck in his throat. He had trouble swallowing and even breathing, but as a car came driving by their house, Jack was on his feet and closing the door. Then he slid down the door, too disappointed with the situation that had just happened. Even though he was longing for Hadrian now, Jack didn't understand anything of it. Like all the other times, his body had been aching for such touches. Today his mind had, too! Today, Jack had wanted it.  
"But he's a total stranger!", he whispered quietly to himself, pulling two sweaters over his head in one go. "Jack, you can't just do that with strangers!", he continued scolding himself as Jack got rid of all his trousers. "It's dangerous!" He touched his aching cock still covered by his slick wet boxers. His head fell against the door as he began to run his palm up and down his member.  
"Don't you ever do that again Jack!" The whisper was followed by a loud exhale. "He could have fucked you in your home! He could have straddled you and filled you up!" His movements became faster and more erratic. His breathing had turned into moans again. The boxers were quickly discarded.  
And so Jack stood there, naked, head leaning onto the front door, whispering to himself that having sex with an utter but handsome stranger was wrong.  
So wrong that it fuelled his imagination and Jack came with a quiet cry and semen covered the door.  
Damn! He would have to clean that up before his parents came home!  
But first off he would have to wash his clothes. Jack made it into the bathroom without any problems. But as soon as he knelt down to put all his clothes into the washing machine, his dick was waking up again. And as the washing machine made its first round with his clothes washing them thoroughly, so was Jack, standing in the shower, hot water raining down on him as he was leaning his chest against the cold wall fingering himself.  
  
~  
  
Never before had Jack had someone on his mind during his heats. He either just groaned names he had come up with in his fantasies or just didn't give his imaginary lover a name.  
This time his mind had just one name for Jack to masturbate to:   
Hadrian  
No matter what, when or how often, “ _Hadrian”_ was always falling from his lips.  
Even though he didn't remember how, Jack had found a porn movie online with one of the actors being called Hadrian throughout the little movie. The young man had it on repeat for the rest of the day. By the end of the day he had almost memorized every scene and was in sync, moaning with the actors, always waiting for his favourite part when the actress was crying out "Hadrian". Jack always came during that moment.  
  
Three days and two nights later the situation hadn't changed much. Jack lay on his bed, a big toy in his hand, half of it already buried deep inside of him. Another porn movie was on for now as Jack just wanted to hear some different moaning. It made him feel less lonely as he already was.  
Recently, thanks to an event not so long ago, Jack had realised what he wanted. An alpha filling him up and fucking him! Maybe not any alpha, but this very certain one. He had smelled so great, had Jack in his grip and had the decency to be gentle.  
The moment with Hadrian in the entrance of their home had switched something inside his mind. He was not longer afraid of being close to an alpha (given the circumstance it was the right alpha or situation). Old memories were pushed aside as Jack rubbed his cock feverishly panting out Hadrian's name in a chant like song. Maybe he had grown up, maybe his hormones had changed something inside of him.  
Or maybe he just needed a good fuck again!


	3. Third Door

Thanks to his medicine, Jack's heat ended a week after it had started. He had had longer heats, up to two weeks which were usually treated with heavier medicine. It had also increased his heat dose. Depending on the type and day he started taking his heat suppressants the days of heat torture were shorter on longer. A week was nothing unusual if more of a regular thing.  
During the last night of his heat, the young man had a dream.  
At first the dream had started as any other heat related dream. His hormones didn't even stop during the night. Every time Jack had found some sleep, he had dreamt about sex. Every time it was about him being dominated by an alpha and fucked hard into the mattress. The whole house was shaking from their fucking. And every time he would wake up with a raging boner which needed attention, even though he had just ejaculated. His nights, or time of rest, was over at that point, the young omega getting back into pleasuring himself through his heat.  
This dream wasn't any different at first.  
It was, like all the other 79520 dreams, about Hadrian.  
Hadrian who was bent over him, trailing soft kisses over his back, thrusting deep inside the quivering omega. Jack's mind was, as usual, a total mess. The softness of the kisses stood in total contrast of the hard thrust into his slick covered ass. His own cold fingers tried to rub his cock in the same speed as Hadrian was driving into him. It was more difficult than it may have seemed. Even breathing seemed too difficult. But when Hadrian hit his sweet spot, all breathing was forgotten as the omega screamed out in pleasure.  
This was usually the moment when Jack woke up, sweat covered and an aching cock demanding attention.  
This time, Hadrian bent his tanned body even closer to Jack. His lips almost touched the other male's ear. His breath ghosted over pale skin.  
"Scream for me!", demanded the deep voice of the alpha. "Scream my name!"  
Jack followed this order obediently, as the alpha resumed thrusting deep into him. His tongue had touched Jack's ear. Now his nose was moving through Jack's sweaty hair, down to his neck. The thrusting became harder and the omega was whimpering. But he hadn't forgotten the command as he begged his alpha to "Fuck me harder!" and muttering his name. But Hadrian wanted it all. He supported his weight with one arm, and he had the other sneaking around Jack's waist. Then pushed his fingers aside and stroked his cock while continuing to slide in and out of the other.  
This sent Jack over the edge! With one cry he came into Hadrian's hand, dirtying his mattress and having his lover's name on his lips. Hadrian came at the same time. Biting down real hard into the flesh of Jack's neck.

With a startled cry the young man woke up. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead and there was a weird feeling down his lower parts. After a quick glance under his blanket his first assumption had proved right. Semen had wet his boxers.  
"Dammit!", he cursed and rose from his bed, taking off his underwear throwing it into his box of dirty clothes. Then he walked up to his closet to pick an new pair and put them on. By accident he caught his reflection in the mirror. His white hair stood out into every direction, except for a few strands that were stuck on his forehead. Wiping the sweat of his skin released the white strands and his image in the mirror looked a bit more like him. Jack had dark circles under his eyes. His heat had taken its toll. Too much masturbating, not enough sleep. Although this heat hadn't been as worse as it could have been. He had more hours of sleep and a couple of less dire needs to get himself off. Still his appearance (and room) was a mess. He would have to clean it up in the morning, wash all his clothes, do the few dishes he had used while he had had some time to eat. The clock on his night stand also told him that it had just turned Saturday. He would still have two days off. He'd phone his parents during midday. They would come by and invite him out for dinner. He needed to eat. After a week of heat, Jack had usually lost around 6 kg. And his parents took him to the best all you-can-eat places most of the times! He would maybe call his sister back at home and ask her how things were going! Jack could also get out and get her a present as her birthday was approaching. At the same time he could get Hadrian something as… Hadrian…  
Jack's hand shot up to his neck.  
No biting there.  
Sliding over his skin, Jack felt the nape of his neck and the other side.  
No biting.  
No mark.  
No marking.  
Jack closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.  
"Calm down it was just a dream!"  
And what kind of dream!  
He had been marked in his dream!  
A gesture Jack had always feared since he knew what it meant to be an omega.  
He had never seen it as a sign of protection or closeness. To him it was a sign of slavery.  
An alpha marked you as their own. The omega must obey.  
And be their sex toy for the rest of their lives.  
Jack had never wanted that.  
He had tried to escape these rules. Had asked his parents if there was a place without any alphas. Had decided to start a living in Greenland among the Inuit. Had attempted…  
Jack shook his head and ran his fingers over his lower arms. He was suddenly feeling rather cold.  
Now there was definitely no more thinking about going to sleep. That was over.  
So Jack got a DVD from his shelf and put it into the player turning on his TV. A comedy to cheer him up would be best in this situation. He climbed back into his bed and skipped the ads, pressed play and tried to make himself comfortable in his bed.  
But no matter what happened on the screen, Jack could not focus. His hand was still pressed to his neck, like he was missing the mark that should have been there. The young man didn't understand what was going on. Never before had he dreamt about being marked. And why was he missing it now?  
Fuck, he didn't even know this Hadrian guy! Now that his senses were coming back, realising that he had had fantasies about a man he had never really met before. That he had rubbed himself on him, had begged him to fuck Jack in their doorway!  
The pale face turned into a bright red tomato.  
Fuck his heats!  
Why had he lost all his control over his body and mind?! This was just batshit crazy!  
In the end the TV was just annoying Jack in his train of thought. It didn't help him suppress the thoughts nor did it help him deal with them. So he turned the movie off and tried to sleep some more. But Hadrian and the mark didn't let him sleep. His thoughts seemed to revolve around this one event, which had only been a dream! There was nothing real about it! Hell, Hadrian had practically fled after Jack's attempt to get into his pants. No. There was no way that this would even come true! It would never happen!  
His heat clouded mind had played him a trick!  
His hormones were at fault!

 

The next day Jack decided to not have a look into the mirror! He must look terrible after getting even less sleep than he had wanted. Without any further ado, he made his way to the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. Even though he had seemed so determined about his plans for this day, now Jack just didn't feel like leaving the shower. His stomach reminded him soon enough that there were some tasks to do. Hair dripping wet and only with a towel wrapped around his waist he made his way into the kitchen and fixed himself a bowl of cereal, which he ate in silence.  
After this little amount of sugar he felt better thinking about the tasks ahead of him. So he got dressed and opened up the back windows to get rid of the smell of his heat. After ten minutes, he opened up the front windows, too. Like this he wouldn't cause another car crash.  
The call to his parents was a little more embarrassing. Like each heat he felt sorry for them, having to leave. But having to call them, telling them they could come back, was a different matter.  
Reluctantly he dialled the number of his mother's mobile phone. They only spoke a few sentences and they promised to be home within the next hour. Time for Jack to clean up his room and the rest of the house!  
Laundry was done and the floors swept, the dishes cleaned and Jack had the idea to spray some flower-y perfume into the living room.  
The reunion with his parents was like every other time. They hugged him and, thanks to it being a Saturday, invited Jack to the movies. After the film, they headed for the next restaurant (Italian) and had a great dinner.  
They seemed happy. But Jack knew better. He saw how the eyes of his parents lacked the evidence of happiness. Their smiles were forced.  
They hated Jack and his heat.

 At around 8 pm Jack turned on his Skype, happy to see his little sister online. They talked for an hour. He was so glad to see she was alright and doing well. School was good and no one had bothered her. Jack thanked silently whatever force had made that happen. He was just so glad she was alright and unharmed!  
The next news weren't so good. She had met a boy at her school. And she really liked him! The worst part was that she had asked Jack what to do next. He had recommended to her that she should try and be close to him and maybe get his attention. Even though he didn't like it, it would've been worse to see his sister alone.  
He had caused her enough trouble! It was time to make and see her happy!  
At some point his sister had started to yawn and Jack had sent her to bed. Of course she wouldn't go straight to bed! She surely would read something. It had always been their little good-night-ritual.  
Jack missed her.  
He felt so empty inside, so dead and meaningless. So he flopped down in his bed and turned the TV on. Jack would watch some sitcoms and hopefully fall asleep pretty soon.  
His wish was granted and not an hour later, he felt tired enough to sleep. (The history channel had ways being the best sleep inducer!) 

This night he dreamt again. About Hadrian. Again.  
This time they weren't having sex. This time they both lay in bed, facing each other, gleefully smiling at each other. Even though Jack's blue blanket covered half of their bodies, Jack knew that both of them were wearing their boxers. Hadrian's arm rested on Jack's waist and the pale young man stroked over Hadrian's face to push a strand of hair behind his ear. His smile turned into a shy lip biting. Like he was not sure about how to behave in this situation. But Hadrian just smiled back, his fingers slowly ghosting over Jack's skin. Deep, green eyes looked into Jack's. He seemed to drown in the forest they represented. A freedom loving spirit lived inside those eyes. A world which Jack wanted to see and feel.  
Suddenly a pull startled the young man. Hadrian had pulled him closer. In his dream Jack had winced a bit. Hadrian's smile made him close his mouth shut and hold his breath. It only made the other snicker quietly.  The next moment he leaned forward and placed his lips onto Jack's, who just wound his arms around Hadrian's neck to keep him close.  
Then suddenly the door to his room flew open. His sister stood in the frame. Her skin seemed grey, her eyes glowing. She wore a red dress which ended just above her knees and white stockings. Her arms were held in front of her chest as if she was trying to find her way around in the dark.  
"Jaaaaack!", she whimpered. "Jaaaaaack you failed me! He doesn't love me! He hates me! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"  
Jumping from his bed, Jack had the door in his hands and slammed it shut, closing his sister out of his room. His heart was racing.  
"Jaaaack!" Her voice came through the door now. "You ruined everything! You made my life a living hell! I cannot have love! So you will have no love!" A scream tore through his brain and Jack placed his hands over his ears. But he couldn't muffle the scream. Dropping down to one knee he saw blood seeping through the carpet of his room.

 

The next morning wasn't much better. His parents ignored him. Their breakfast had been made and eaten, without having called Jack down nor did they leave anything for him. So he fixed something for himself. As he joined then in the living room they didn't answer his question but grunted their responses. Jack felt like being in the wrong place.  
So he left for his room upstairs and cooped himself up. The young man decided to watch TV for the rest of the day, blanket over his head. The day went by without any lunch or supper, as his parents didn't announce they had made something, so Jack had a couple of cookies to eat.  
The day was over before it had started and Jack just dropped his body backwards, closed his eyes and woke up to his alarm clock the next day.  
A wonderful experience at his new high school lay ahead of him! It was his last year in high school. He hated it having been transferred, but he knew that all this loneliness and not knowing anyone at school was worth it. There had been no way to stay at his old school!  
No fucking way!  
As the day went by Jack noticed how he was kind of looking forward to the last period. It meant school would be over soon and then he could go to the pharmacy to say thank you to Hadrian. Even though he didn't know why he was so overly excited! His heat was over so there was no reason to behave like a teenager meeting his crush! Jack should have been anxious and what else because he was going back to someone he hadn't really know and begged to fuck him! This was no good ground to talk to people!  
But maybe it had to do something with the fact, that he had pictured the other in so many various ways. Sexually and non-sexually.  
In the end Jack concluded that he was just slightly nervous and excited to meet and talk to a person, that he wanted to get to know them. Uhm, him, Hadrian. His knight in armour.  
So as soon as the last lesson was over, Jack was out of the classroom making his way home. The pharmacy was on his way! As he didn't take the school bus on good days like this, he enjoyed the smell of cold and fallen leaves. Smiled when he saw couples and other people heading into town, being happy for them and their lives they spent  in peacefulness, hopefully. At this moment he could have hugged anyone who walked the same roads as he did. But it would seem weird so he didn't do it.  
Just as soon as he saw the pharmacy come into sight, his heart blocked his throat and he had trouble swallowing. Jack took a few breaths to calm himself and his beating heart down, before he placed his hand on the door handle and opened up the door.  
The usual sound of someone entering echoed through the pharmacy. Gosh! Jack hadn't noticed before how loud this thing was! It could wake up the dead and announce his arrival to Hadrian!  
Oh fuck! What was he doing here again? Why was he even here?  
"Can I help ya?" A voice Jack had never heard before greeted him. He dared to turn to the person who had been asking him, only to find himself in front of a sturdy blond man.  
"Uhm", Jack cleared his throat, "I'm looking for Hadrian. Is he, here?"  
"Whaddaya want from him?", asked the man. Blue eyes darted to his name tag. Gregory Gobber.  
"Just… he did me a great favour not so long ago. And… and I just wanted to say my thanks."  
"Ah! Tha' lad mentioned a customer in need. But s'rry, he's not 'ere. In fact, he's only 'ere to help me out if I need 'im."  
"Oh! Then… Then I'm sorry if I bothered you! Thanks anyway!" Jack let his shoulder slump slightly. He had had his hopes so high up just for them to be crushed instantly. Raising his hand to wave good-bye he was about to turn around to leave for home.  
"But I can give ya 'is number if ya wanna."  
"Really?!" Jack had turned on his heels.  
"Sure!", said the man and got a pen and paper ready. For a moment Jack was sure the other one was smiling, but it could also have been his big, blond moustache making it seem like a smile.  
" 'ere ya go!" A broad hand extended towards the pale teen, a note between the fingers.  
"Thank you so much!" Now it was Jack's time to smile. He took the paper into his hand. His fingertips seemed to tingle. "Thank you very much!"  
"No problem kid! 'ave a nice day!"  
Jack thanked Mr Gobber another time before he left the pharmacy. The bell rang as the door closed behind him. The little note pressed firmly to his heart!


	4. Fourth Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having Hadrian's number now, Jack tried to talk to him, and so to gain a new friend. Will it work?

It took Jack a few days before he dared to text the number Mr. Gobber had given him. Why text? Because Jack was terrified of an awkward phone call! Hadrian could easily ignore a text or answer it a few times before it would die anyway. But he could choose when to reply. At his own terms. Which he did. One day went by without a reply. A second day and a third day.  
"Okay! I must have totally ruined it!", said Jack out aloud. He sat in his room, on his spinning chair, his homework laid in front of him. He just couldn't concentrate. There was still no reply from Hadrian. Jack hated it. At first he couldn't have believed how much he wanted to hear from the stranger. Just a little bit so he would be able to apologise! He didn't want much more! Just a simple apology! Things had been weird after their first and second meeting. The latter being catastrophic. That's why he felt that he somehow had to make up for this. If Hadrian chose to reply.  
So Jack kept spinning round and round in his chair, looking at his mobile from time to time and sometimes at his homework. But as nothing happened he just groaned loudly, threw his arms over his head and decided to get something to eat. Ice cream! To eat away the sorrow. If that was even possible.  
The house was empty. Jack's parents were still at work and he knew that they would be coming home late. No one would scold him if he'd take a whole box of ice cream upstairs into his room.  
The flavour of strawberry made everything better. And after he had finished half of the box, Jack felt ready to tackle his homework. It had to be done after all! He still had a lot of unused and believable excuses for the teachers. But this was his last year and he wanted to at least try and get good grades.  
The TV ran in the background, supplying Jack with enough noise to keep his thoughts away from his mobile and the text he was awaiting. Today was, after all, the third day. And didn't people say that men texted or called women after three days?! But why should Hadrian do that? They hadn't been flirting or doing anything that would suggest such behaviour.  
Okay, Jack sighed, he either replies today or never. I've been terrible, so, no wonder he might never text back.  
Jack ruffled his hair and looked back at his history homework. The Napoleonic wars. Not interesting at all! But thanks to the internet and it's gigantic library of Yahoo questions and answers, some essays of others who had published it and Wikipedia, Jack managed to write something decent.  
The rest of the ice cream had completely melted and Jack made a face just thinking about drinking it. He had considered it for half a minute, debating if it would still taste good. The consistency wouldn't matter that much. Maybe. But in the end the unpleasant look of the melted, pink goo made him decide against it. So he used this moment to let fresh air into his room and walked downstairs to throw the goo into the sink and the container into the bin. Happy with his work, he got something to drink, while thinking what he should do with the rest of the evening. There was still this new game he hadn't played at all. So it was decided.  
Jack had completely pushed his mobile phone and the message he was awaiting aside. His entire mind was now occupied with gaming and not dying! The return of his parents was greeted with a loud shout through his door. They asked what he was doing. The answer was short. Boss Battle  
They only smiled and left him alone. Their son would come down when he would be hungry.  
But Jack never came down. His game had him captured and it was only his tired body and mind that reminded him, that he had school the next day and that he should stop. So he turned everything off, cringing when he saw his clock. Damn it was late!  
As the teen slipped out of his clothes, Jack made sure that he'd better charge his phone before going to bed. He'd need it to survive the next day.  
As the screen lit to show it was charging, Jack noticed he had received a message. His heart began to race as he stretched his hand out to pick up the device.  
Could it be? Had Hadrian really answered? What could he have said? Would it be something mean? Or was he rather okay with Jack apologising to him.  
The white haired teen swallowed hard. His palms began to grow sweaty. Licking his lips, Jack took his mobile, pressed the home button, held his breath, and saw a message from his mother apologising for coming come later.  
Something inside of his chest broke.  
Jack flopped down on his bed.  
So he really was so disgusting that he wasn't even worth a text message. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Now Jack didn't even want to get up to turn off the light anymore. He didn't want to sleep nor lie under his covers. Jack just wanted to disappear off the face of the earth.  
He didn't have any friends at school. He didn't want any friends at school. Now, the only person he had met, who could become someone to meet up with, surely thought off him as a monster.  
Great! Living in this new city would just be hell.  
Again  
~  
A faint beeping noise made Jack groan in annoyance. He didn't want to get up! Mondays always suck!  
So he turned around, set his alarm on snooze and placed the blanket over his head. Just five more minutes.  
His mobile again resumed beeping after the five minutes of snooze time. With just the same amount of annoyance Jack just wanted to hit the snooze button again, to only find a little sign in the top left corner. He had received a message. While he was asleep. Who could it be? Had he gotten a second chance?  
But then he didn't want to repeat last night. Why should it be Hadrian? Of course it couldn't have been his parents. But maybe his sister! Maybe she was in trouble! Jack had received the text while he was sleeping so surely she was in trouble. Within seconds he was awake now. Legs slung over the bed, the teen tried to remain calm as he opened up the text.  
[s okay]  
What?  
What the hell was that supposed to mean?  
Was his sist… It wasn't her number!  
So who… Jack jumped up from his bed and was at his laptop within seconds. There was Hadrian's number. Nicely pinned to some other important stuff.  
Jack checked it.  
The numbers matched.  
Hadrian had replied.  
Jumping up into the air, a fist punching the air and a loud YES! on his lips and the day couldn't get any better.  
Just… what to text back now? Hadrian's message didn't really require any answer at all. But, Jack wanted to get to know the other better. Get a new friend maybe. At least trying to get to know someone here.  
[why are you texting me in the middle of the night? I could have been asleep! :D]  
Okay, this was dumb. Like really dumb! The dumbest answer anyone in the history of modern mobile devices had ever sent. But Jack hit the button anyway. He had to say something. Especially now! Before he would lose his self-confidence and never type out a better message.  
Unfortunately he had to wait for Hadrian's reply (again). Getting dressed, eating breakfast, getting to school, sitting in class, all seemed to drag along so slowly. Finally Jack had something to look forward to. It just took a lot of time and nerves. Until finally another text arrived. (Jack was still wondering and happy about the fact that Hadrian did seem to want to talk to him!)  
[paper is due 2morrow and personal stuff / Did I wake you?]

  
Only during the breaks, between classes Jack dared to reply. He didn't want the teachers on his bad side already. But even though, Jack's day was already the happiest one in over a year!  
pyou didn't but you could've]  
[I'll try harder next time]  
[is that a challenge freckles?]  
It took Hadrian more time to reply this time. Jack had his last few lessons, nothing. He arrived at home, nothing. Had he offended Hadrian? Or was he just busy? Probably with the paper he had to write.  
[very clever]  
[I'm a smart guy]  
[yeah, keep telling that yourself!]  
[I will / how's the paper?]  
[almost done]  
[crossing my fingers for you!]  
[do you think I need it? :)]  
[a little help won't harm!]  
[Touché!]  
A rather loud growling noise tore through the dark room. Jack had not noticed that the sun had set and that he was hungry, until his stomach had howled for attention. So he decided to grab some food and to take his mobile with him. But nothing came from Hadrian the next few minutes. Jack also decided to not annoy the other with his great cooking skills. Because he had managed to burn the pasta he had tried to cook. Of course it was Hadrian's fault! Jack was constantly thinking about him and making plans how to make the other his friend. A friend is what Jack wanted the most. No more being alone.  
[done!]  
[what?]  
Jack had dropped his fork as the sound of the incoming message had torn him out of his thoughts. It added to the confusion that he didn't know what Hadrian had meant.  
[Paper is done and printed]  
[great! Now you deserve a treat! :D]  
Oh gosh! This did sound a little creepy and pervy! Even Jack noticed it. But he didn't know what else to say. It was a terrible attempt to continue the conversation. Hopefully Hadrian wouldn't misinterpret it.  
[like what?]  
[ice cream for example]  
Phew! He had the opportunity to tell the other his honest suggestion. Ice cream was always the best treat!  
[just checked. No ice cream at home]  
[terrible grocery management you have there!]  
[I only have myself to blame]  
[shame on you!] / [got chocolate?]  
[too old]  
That wasn't easy at all. How should Jack suggest something if he didn't know what Hadrian liked and had at home. But like this he would get to know the other more. The mobile on the table beeped again.  
[can chocolate get mouldy?]  
[dunno! Don't try it!]  
[okay] / [guess I have to go shopping then and get something] / [Oh I found some nuts!]  
[nuts ain't a good paper treat!]  
[how do you know?]  
[don't ask! I know! I am the master]  
[yes master!]  
Jack snickered. Hadrian had called him master! (Even though not so long ago it would have been the other way around.)  
[so what are you up to now?]  
[skyping with my friend] / [she won the karate competition today]  
[Oh! Congrats!]  
[I tell her]  
Now Jack felt out of place. Hadrian was talking to his friend (girlfriend?) and there was surely no space for him to interrupt the two. So he put his mobile aside and changed into his pyjamas, brushed his teeth and flopped, face down, onto his bed. Even though he didn't feel like smiling at the moment, Jack felt happy. Really happy! He had managed to get someone to talk to him without being grossed out by him. Their texts had been simple but funny. It gave Jack hope that he could make friends in this new environment.  
Not a second later he had fallen asleep.  
~  
The next day went by without much excitement. On Wednesday evening Jack had asked Hadrian if he had managed to get some ice cream. He had denied it, but promised to get some, after their debate which flavour was the best. Jack was convinced that fruity flavours were the best, while Hadrian had more a taste for nuts and milky flavours. In the end they both gave up and jokingly arranged to meet and shove a spoonful of their favourite ice down the other's throat. Jack had giggled during the conversation. Hadrian was fun! Someone with whom you could debate about ice cream and still be serious about it. It was just so easy and casual.  
On Thursday Jack surprised his sister with a genuine smile. She couldn't trust her computer screen when they had started their Skype conversation. Her brother had greeted her with his usual "Hey kiddo!" and a usual smile. But this one was real! Not faked and she could tell. For the rest of the evening she teased him, sang children songs about Jack being in love, guessing it must be the old, smelly lady from next door. Even though Jack kept on telling her he wasn't in love that he was just happy, she didn't stop. So he played along how the old, smelly lady would become part of their family, that they would kiss in front of her and she would have to call her big sister. Jack's little sister kept pulling faces. They both laughed till their tummies hurt until a gentle voice called the little girl. It was time for bed. So Jack wished her a good night and kissed the screen. She had held her cheek to the camera on the other side. The girl waved a last time then shut down her laptop.  
Jack checked his mobile a last time , Hadrian nor anybody else had texted him, and since he'd done all his homework, he decided to slip into his pyjamas and watch TV. There wasn't anything good on, so Jack switched from channel to channel until he decided to sleep. Tomorrow was Friday and he had to go into town to get a new pair of shoes. He hated it but society and school said it was the way to wear shoes if you wanted to be seen as a decent human being. His parents would be visiting some relatives over the weekend. Jack hadn't wanted to come along so he had the weekend and house to himself. Which also meant that he could have some pizza!  
Happy and a little bit hungry thinking of all the pizza options, he dozed off into the land of dreams.  
The moment he woke, he couldn't remember anything about the weird nightmare he had had.  
~  
School was over before Jack even seemed to notice. He was so caught up in his thoughts and, as nobody was paying him any attention, he got away with it. When the bell rang most of the students rushed off into their weekend. Jack followed slower. He didn't want to have to get some shoes. But when he looked down even he had to admit that this pair wouldn't survive the next slight drizzle. So his feet didn't take him down to the school bus but into the buzzing life of the city centre.  
On his way he passed a few shoe-shops, he just never stayed long inside. The young man looked through the rows of shoes and always decided that he didn't find anything that did even remotely look like anything good. It went on for five more shops. In the end, Jack settled down in front of a McDonald's with a milkshake in hand. He had given up on finding any shoes today. Which meant, more shopping for tomorrow! He sighed loudly letting his head almost fall onto the table in front of him.  
"Jack!"  
He looked up and around.  
"Ja-ack!"  
A young, blonde woman was waving at him.  
Did she mean him? Or was she waving at some other person called Jack? He definitely didn't know her!  
Turning his head around to see if she meant someone else, finding no one reacting, the white-haired teen turned back to her.  
"Yes! Jack!" She continued waving and started approaching him.  
Oh damn! Who was she? What did she want? But wait!…  
One hand of hers was waving at him, the other was pulling something behind her, or someone.  
Fuck! It was Hadrian! And from the look of him, he thought of this situation the same as Jack did! It was embarrassing and he just wanted to leave, or even better, disappear from the face of the earth!  
"Hey Jack!" The girl had finally reached him. "Hi! You, uhm, okay?"  
Jack blinked quickly and turned to face her. "Sure! Why not?"  
"You look distressed!"  
"Just puzzled. I, uhm, who are you?"  
"Ah sorry! I'm Astrid and you know Hadrian already!"  
"Uh, yes I do, but, sorry, what do you want?" Jack tried to look at Hadrian who just stood there like a child who was just embarrassed by his mother.  
"I just wanted to say hello! Hiccup told me everything about you!" With a quick motion she seated herself next to Jack.  
The teen listened up. "Everything?" His ears began to burn.  
"Everything", confirmed Hadrian and sat down on the chair right opposite of Jack.  
"Really everything? Even… you know!?"  
Hadrian nodded running his hand through his auburn hair then rubbing his neck. One would think that the young man was embarrassed and regretted everything. But in this moment Jack was just shocked and, frankly, devastated.  
"I'd better go!" He just didn't want to be sitting with these two people. With one he'd begged to fuck him while he had been in his heat, and his partner, friend, or whatever, who was an alpha ,too, and knowing about the whole incident.  
So Jack grabbed his milkshake and rose from the chair.  
"No no! Please don't go!" It was the woman, Astrid. "There's nothing to be worried or ashamed about! It has happened to all of us!"  
Easy for her to say! She and Hadrian were alphas! When they had an omega give themselves to them they were the heroes! The good and cool guys! If you were an omega you were just frowned upon. Not to even mention the emotional scars it could leave.  
"No, thank you!"  
"Please don't!" A freckled hand got hold of Jack's lower arm. He didn't put any pressure on the other and let him go as soon as Jack turned around.  
"I'm sorry! But, I needed to tell her because… I was confused. I needed someone to talk to and Astrid is my best friend." He nodded towards her. Astrid just smiled brightly and nodded. "I didn't go into detail nor did I ever think she'd mention it in front of you!" Now he turned back to her and look kind of angry. Kind of, because Astrid started to giggle and Hadrian gave up being angry. It was of no use anyway.  
Even Jack couldn't hide a little smile.  
"And besides, I still owe you!"  
"You do?"  
"Yeah! The ice cream! Nuts vs Fruits!"  
"What? No no! It was just a joke! You don't have to!"  
"But I want to!"  
"But…" Jack began but got interrupted.  
"Hey guys! Stop arguing about it for a second! Merida wants to go to the movies! You're in? "  
"Sure we are!"  
"Wait a minute! Don't speak for me! Who gave you the right?"  
"I did because I owe you an ice cream!"  
"Hadrian, I told you, you don't have to!"  
"Hadrian?!", interrupted Astrid (again), "it's getting serious now! He's calling you by your first name!" She bit her lower lip with a smile.  
Hadrian rolled his eyes. "Leave him be! That's none of your concern!"  
"Okay okay! I'm just joking around!"  
This was just getting out of hand! At first Jack had been bickering with Hadrian, and now he and his friend were at it. But before he could decide if he could take it or better leave, Hadrian turned back around to the white haired teen.  
"Don't worry about it! You know, let me invite you! I'll pay for the movie and for the ice cream!"  
"But…"  
"No buts!" Hiccup held a finger in the air. He was serious. The alpha inside this scrawny body was showing. Even though his alpha traits did not have any effect on him while not in heat, Jack gave in.  
He had wanted a friendship with Hadrian after all. His friend seemed nice, too. She could be annoying but nobody is perfect. They even wanted to meet somebody else at the theatre. Maybe they could be his new friends. Someone to spend time with in this new big city.  
"Okay!"  
"Yay!" Astrid punched the air. "Then let's go! Merida is already waiting." Astrid and Hadrian rose from their seats and turned to their right.  
"Okay! Then ahead with you!" Jack waved into a general direction. "Because I have no clue where the cinema is!"  
"You don't?", asked Hadrian as they began to walk. Jack caught up to Hadrian's side. "How come you've never been to the cinema before?"  
"We haven't been living here for too long. Not yet a month."  
"Where you from then?", asked Astrid.  
"Further from the north. In a rather small town."  
"So how do you like our big city then?", she continued her questioning.  
"It's uhm… big and I honestly haven't seen much of it yet."  
"Why not?"  
"Well a week locked at home and the second trying to catch up with school and here we are.", he said light-heartedly. Astrid and Hadrian got strangely quiet.  
"Yeah. That's rough buddy." Astrid was the first to not dwell to much on it. "That's what we're here for then!"  
"Thank you!" With a genuine smile Jack looked at her. But Astrid had just turned her head.  
"Nessi!" She almost screamed the word and ran towards a girl in short teal pants. The young woman turned around, her bright red curls waving around her head, and grinned from ear to ear. They hugged before Astrid turned around to introduce her to Jack.  
"This is Merida. She's from Scotland but decided to go to uni here. She's in her first semester, too."  
"Nice t' meet ya!" She extended her hand for Jack to shake.  
"I love your hair!", he blurted out as he took up the offer.  
"They all do!" She laughed (And snorted in between. Nice.)  
"So what do we watch?" Hadrian spoke up.  
Trying to look rather innocent, Merida began to rock on her feet, fingers intertwined. "Well… Ah thought… there's tha' documentary about me homeland. So ya could see it a bit."  
The three looked at each other. A documentary was not was anyone would have expected. But no one dared to say it out loud. They just kept sharing looks.  
"Well", Hadrian was the first to raise his voice, "why not. Sounds good to me." Astrid and Jack nodded. Merida grinned again, squealing with delight.  
"Then come on! Its going to start in a few minutes!" She grabbed Astrid by her upper arm, ignoring the girl's protest, almost running into the theatre.  
"That's was weird!"  
"Wait till you see them both drunk! These are always the best evenings!"  
"I'm looking forward to seeing them one day like this!"  
Hadrian smiled and nodded towards the cinema. "Wanna go check out Scotland?"  
"If I have to! But you're dragging me anyway!" A wide grin showed on Jack's face.  
"Yes! I insist!"  
Inside, the girls were nagging the boys to be faster because they still needed to pay. Just as promised, Hadrian got the ticket and a Cornetto with Hazelnuts for Jack. He himself got a strawberry one. The girls had already rushed inside the cinema hall.  
Taking their time the two men followed.  
"Thanks again for the invitation, Hadrian!"  
"Ah don't be so formal! Call me Hiccup!"  
The door of the cinema hall closed behind them.  
Everything was dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it feels a little rushed. I didn't really know how to get from one end to the one I wanted to write without just skipping like a whole week. Hope you still like it.


	5. Fifth Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness of a theatre can bring out the darkness within yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning!!!  
> Mention of rape!
> 
> I tried to tone it down, but still, I leave the warning here!  
> The triggering part is marked with an *  
> Skip the text till you see a second * and then you can proceed to read.
> 
> Stay safe!

After a moment their eyes got used to the dark.

Merida had been right. The documentary was already rolling. Not that the two males cared much. Their real trouble now was to find the girls. To their surprise five other couples were in the hall. They couldn't tell which of them the girls were, until Hadrian, Hiccup, pointed at two figures.

"There they are!"

"How do you know?"

"Merida's hair!"

He was right. The ocean of locks was rather visible in the dark room. Keeping their eyes on the two women, they tried to be as quiet as possible to get closer to them. Even though none of the other four couples would mind. Three out of four couples were kissing heavily.

"Did we miss anything?", asked Hiccup, leaning over to Astrid.

"Just a flight over the east coast."

"Okay. Thanks!" Hiccup sat down next to her, while Jack took the seat right next to Hiccup.

Jack didn't know what to do now. Of course, sitting here in the dark, watching a movie about Scotland, being all quiet was the best and most logic option. Still though, he felt like he had to say something. He played with his fingers, tapping a foot and stopping only to look over to the other three, seeing how Hadrian was looking at him. Jack turned around instantly.

"Hey!" Whispered Hiccup.

"Mmmh?" Jack felt like speaking would make something worse. Whatever it was, he would make it worse.

So Hiccup leaned over, closer to Jack, so he wouldn't have to raise his voice. "Aren't you eating your ice cream?"

Blood rushed to his head and Jack looked at Hiccup's hands holding his ice, then at his own, ice cream still completely wrapped.

"Oh yeah! Sure! I forgot!"

Forgot? How could he forget? They had just been talking about it. Jack had been so stubborn about it and now he had forgotten?!

"Are we making you feel uncomfortable?" Hiccup was still close to the other male, that a whisper was enough. But not quiet enough for a certain someone.

" 'iccup, quit it! Shush it!" Merida leaned over Astrid to hit him. She just got hold of his arm. The slap wasn't even hard enough for him to twitch. He just ignored her.

"So?"

Jack had started to unwrap his Cornetto. Unsure about where to put the sticky paper he turned around, trying to ignore Merida's words. Hiccup's question made him look back up.

"I'm fine." He muttered.

"You don't seem fine!"

"Quit it you two!" Merida hit him again.

"Well", Jack ran a hand through his hair, "everything's just so unusual to me."

"Is it? How come? Have you never been at the movies with your friends?"

"Which fr-..."

"Come on Astrid were gonna sit somewhere else!" Both girls shot Hiccup a dirty look and got up. They moved three rows higher up.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes and turned back around to Jack, who had started to have a bit of his ice cream.

"How is it?"

"I like the landscape! And especially the effects where we seem to fly around! But the history is a little confusing! And they just started!"

"I mean the ice cream dummy!"

"Oh!" Jack looked down to the treat in his hands. "Its good! But sorry! It'll never be my favourite."

Hiccup just shrugged and sat back in his chair. "You can't like everything but at least you've tried!" He smiled at the screen while he took a bite of his ice cream.

For five minutes they concentrated on the movie. They were showing the ruins of a castle. The voice of a man explained something about clans and how sometimes the land was split up between the male heirs.

"So did we make you feel uncomfortable?" Hiccup was back, leaning closer to Jack again. His voice a whisper again.

"Why do you wanna know?" Jack didn't take his eyes of the castle. They were showing a different room now.

"Because I know Astrid and her ways of persuasion."

"Like yours are any better."

Hiccup smirked. "Yeah, guess you're right. After all those years something had to rub off finally." After a short pause he added "Sorry if we made you feel bad in any way!"

"No, Hadrian,"

"Hiccup!"

"Hiccup. Honestly! I'm fine. Just… not used to it."

"Used to what?"

"Everything!" Jack almost shouted earning a _SSSSHHHHHH_ from a lot of people. Even the kissing couples.

"I'm sorry!" Added Jack and dropped his head, staring at his melting ice cream.

"No no! I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so persistent."

Hiccup followed the other's gaze and had a bit of his own ice cream again, now biting into the waffle cone.

Both were silent again. Neither of them looked at the screen. Scottish pipe music played a slow tune. The narrator had stopped talking for a bit.

"Its just that my last experience with an alpha didn't turn out great." Admitted Jack quietly.

Hiccup didn't get the whole sentence but hoped he had understood the most important part. Alpha, last time, not great.

"I'm sorry if I have done something wrong the last time!"

"No, I'm not talking about you." Melted ice dripped onto his hand and ran down his pale skin. "Shit!"

**_"Shhhh!"_ **

Looking into another direction as Jack was licking his hands clean and taking care of the top bit of the cone, Hiccup was unsure about asking about this tense topic.

When Jack leaned back, the other male looked at him through the corner of his eyes. This wasn't what he had planned. He had just wanted to meet this guy he had been texting with. He had seen him once. It had ended in a rather embarrassing position. In the end he knew how much a heat could change the person. That's why he had wanted to meet him and had made everything worse.

"You know how you don't know what you are until you hit puberty?" Jack talked silently to his ice cone. Hiccup leaned closer to understand everything, taking another bite of his own treat.

Until the age of 11 to 13 every child did not know if they would be an alpha, beta or omega. Puberty would change everything. And some few children would have to change their entire lives.

"Luckily my parents weren't angry or disappointed when we learned I was an omega. They supported me, took me to the doctors and all that stuff. It was okay for me, too. Well, it was at first." Jack turned the cone in his fingers. Around and around. The narrator had just started a new topic about the flora in Scotland.

"Heats were coming irregularly. Some times stronger than other times. Stress at school like exams had the effect of a short mini-heat." For a moment Jack smiled to himself. Why, Hiccup did not know.

*  
"Until one day, shortly after Christmas break, after lunch, I wanted to enter the classroom. My heat broke out just as I stepped through the door. It was so heavy that I could feel it. I could smell myself. The whole class looked at me. Everyone looked at me." He swallowed hard, blinking a few times. "Three alpha threw themselves onto me. It was winter so I was wearing a lot of clothes. They tore them from my body, ripped my pullover into pieces. And one… one actually had his hand down my trousers." He broke off at that point unable to describe what had happened. Jack closed his eyes and shook his head. Hiccup didn't know what to say.

"The teacher", Jack hadn't opened his eyes yet, "came just before they could have taken off my underwear. It was soaked already. He told the three to go to sit down and led me outside the classroom. There he told me to get to the nurse." Jack took a bite from his waffle cone and chewed it slowly. Hiccup followed his example, still not able to say something.

"After this incident my heats got worse every time. I needed a higher dose every month. We had to change the pills even because we had reached the maximum dose. We calculated when my next heat would start so I wouldn't have to go to school three days prior." He shrugged his shoulders and turned around to look at the man next to him. "It didn't work.

"One day, the same year, just around thanksgiving, I was in the bathroom when my heat started. One must have smelled me. He came in. He was big and strong. Had muscles all over his body. Hair shaved short. He pushed me into a cubicle and forced my pants down. This was my first time. Raped in my school's bathroom." Jack had to take a break from talking again. He looked up and saw another moment when the camera flew over the highlands. The music a happy little tune.

"Of course he told everyone! How he had taken the weak little omega and how he had screamed. I guess this had opened up the hunt. I was followed around most of the time then. I was never alone in the bathrooms. They usually just stared at me. Waiting or something, I don't know. Until, out of panic, one day before I would have been save at home it happened again. My body just worked on his own. In the hallway. Four were following me around at that time. One grabbed my bum and my neck and threw me into the next broom closet. It was dark in there and smelled of moths. Until I was in there… and four others. If I could I would just forget about what happened. I was all alone, unable to fight four of them. They didn't have any mercy." The flight had ended, showing now the buzzing life of Edinburgh. People walked around streets, people sat in Cafés, people were shopping and talking.

"Of course we told the headmaster. He told me to stop coming to school when in heat to not distract the other students.

My parents removed me from school. For a while I didn't get any education. I slept in, stopped eating and just wished I would die. Ha! I even noticed the first white hairs that grew on my head." He looked up as if he could see his white, tousled hair. "But this wasn't the end. They began to bully my little sister. Made rude comments when she passed by. Indicated sex positions around her. Shouted that they would break into our house, kill everyone and fuck me senseless. We moved away. We even moved to another state. Both my parents lost their jobs and had to find new ones. Everything seemed to be better. Our grandparents lived in the same town. It was fun. Especially the weekends. Until we had to go back to school. I was afraid. I got sick before the first day of school and had to stay absent for over a month. My parents then forced me into the school even though I still felt sick. My new classmates were nice. Just one alpha in this class. I didn't know who it was, I just smelled him. I carried pepper spray around with me until they found out and banned pepper sprays from the school. We found a good doctor for me. I got another increase with my heat suppressants. Unfortunately it didn't work. Right during a geography test I felt the beginning of my heat. Knowing to better take care of me and forget about the test I handed the paper in and told the teacher I didn't feel well. That I wanted to go to the nurse. That I wanted to go home.

He told the other students to remain calm. He told me he would escort me to the nurse's office. But he brought me to his own office. He kissed me. Then took my shirt of. I asked him what he was doing. He answered that he would make me feel better. I didn't want it. He insisted. He didn't hurt me. But I didn't want it.

After he was done", Jack swallowed hard, "he brought me to the nurse and said I should go home and to keep the secret of the geography test between us. I didn't know if I should tell my parents. After the week, when I was back at school, I found out I had received an A for the geography test. I asked the teacher why. I hadn't filled out everything. He said it was thank-you gift for being a good boy. I hoped it would be over now. Just a one time thing. Until one month later. The day before I would leave for a week, he'd ask me into his office again. I didn't give it much thought. He raped me on his desk again.

I told my parents that night. Told them what my teacher was doing to me. They didn't believe me. No alpha is ever allowed to become a teacher. Just for the reason to keep omegas save.

When it happened a third time, I tried to get some evidence of what was going on. But it meant going through hell every month. He was so nice to my parents and convinced them to let me stay one day longer at school. He told them that he had arranged some project I should finish before I would leave for the week. They believed him. And he took advantage of my heat.

You know how it is. The begging to continue, the lust to have sex, the need to have sex. Later on I've found out he had taken this day off of work so he could fuck me the whole day long. I was sore when I came home. During a few sane minutes I took photos of myself and the evidence of the rape. I collected more bribes until after two years I had everything to call the police. He was arrested. But not without insulting me in front of everyone. He told the court I had wanted it. That I had asked and begged and forced him to do this to me. They only put him in jail because they found out that he was an alpha. And it was a law to not become a teacher as an alpha. He only had to go to jail for half a year. Of course he had to get a new job somewhere else… but he's still teaching somewhere out there." Jack cleared his throat.

The movie was now showing the Highland Cattle. A furry cow. It made Jack smile for a second.

"We had to move again. The townspeople were always looking at me strangely. The few alpha's we passed by made terrible comments. Luckily my sister was spared this time. So we planned on leaving her with our grandparents. Mom, dad and I were to move again. They lost their jobs again. Had to come to a new town again. Try and find new jobs, while I try to survive my last year of high school.

So yeah… I'm not feeling easy around two alpha's who I don't know." Dropping his head again, Jack tried to hold in the tears. Never before had he told his story to someone else. Especially not a possible predator. But it made him feel better. He felt like some weight had dropped from his shoulders. Even though he had told a stranger it felt good to not be the only one having to deal with it. Jack couldn't talk to his parents about it. They would just change the topic, make food, turn up the volume of the t.v. and just leave Jack alone when he had appointments at the doctor's or when he was in heat. They had stopped supporting him.

Now what was slowly troubling him was the fact that Hiccup didn't say a word. He still sat by his side. Still close enough to have been able to listen to Jack's whispers. Maybe it was better if he didn't say a thing. Jack would just leave as soon as the movie was over.

"I once had a best friend." It was Hiccup's voice. Soft and calm. "We were best friends for years. Until puberty. Against all odds I turned out to be an alpha. My dad was so happy the day we found out. You know, our whole family has produced alphas. I was skinny and not tough looking. My father had given up all hope. But I was happy to see him happy.

My best friend wasn't that lucky. Just like you he turned out to be an omega. We promised each other to never let us stop being friends just because of it. It worked. His heats weren't strong. As soon as he would smell different I would bring him back home and wish him a good week. We didn't have any contact during his heat. It did work. Until this one night. As usual I brought him home but I never had the time to say good-bye. I pushed him into the empty house. Just like you said, I ripped his clothes off his body. I couldn't control myself."

Jack was hanging on Hadrian's lips. Was he really one of those alphas, people like him, omegas, were fearing?! His heart pounded hard in his chest. He felt sick again. And he had trusted him!

"My friend hit me with his fists. He hit my head and face until I kind of woke from this rage. I stopped instantly. I backed off. I apologised again and again. My friend only sat in their living room, holding the last pieces of clothing to his body. He didn't tell me to leave. He just sat there crying. I send him thousands of apologies. Through Facebook, texts even letters. He never answered except once  came a letter for me. He accepted my apology. And told me they would move away. He wouldn't tell me where to. Nor his new phone number. The letter ended with: Good bye you monster!"

Both males were quiet at this point. The movie showed pictures of the Loch Ness lake. Hiccup's stomach turned, Jack's sickness had subsided and he didn't know if he should feel sorry for the alpha or not. He had seen those monsters often enough himself. But something about Hiccup's story made him feel sorry for the other. It wasn't his fault that he had been acting upon his instinct. But he could have prevented it!  
*

"Since then", continued Hiccup, interrupting Jack's thoughts, "I have sworn myself to never touch an omega again! So", he turned to Jack with a lopsided smile "you don't have to worry while being around me! And if I wanted to, I can always fight Astrid, if you want me to!"

Now it was Jack's turn to smile. He turned in his seat and looked at the two women. They were eating something, watching the movie.

"You sure you can defeat her? She looks a lot bigger and stronger than you!"

"Oh, thanks for your trust!" Hiccup poked Jack into the side. Jack swatted his finger away. The smile still on his face.

"But honestly! You can trust me!" Hiccup did sound rather stern about it. His eyes hard, he looked at Jack.

His smile faltered a bit but his eyes grew warm. "I trust you!" He answered.

It earned him a smile from Hiccup.

"Soooo what about the movie you've invited me to?! Wanna watch the rest?"

"Sure!" They both turned back to the screen. The last two possible evidence pictures of the Loch Ness Monster were shown. Then the camera took another flight over the landscape of Scotland. Pipes played in the background again. The screen went dark. The credits rolled.

"Guess we missed it!"

"Guess you're right!"

Both giggled when the lights turned back on. Astrid and Merida kept on sitting in their seats.

"Let's go and get them!" Suggested Hiccup nodding towards the two. Jack agreed and looked at his dirty hands with chocolate smeared all over him. Keeping his melted ice cream in his hands he followed Hadrian to his friends. Merida was the first to speak up.

"Wha- 've ya two been talkin' about tha whole time?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Jack's blood pressure rose into infinity while Hiccup leaned towards her and said with a smirk "School! He asked me if I could help him a little!"

"Why?" Asked Astrid before Merida could open her mouth again.

"Because he's been sick rather often and missed a lot of school. And you know me, my lady. I'm rather good at teaching!"

Both women grumbled. Hiccup turned and smiled at Jack who just mouth a /thank you.

"Well, where to now?" Astrid rose from her seat. Every other person in the cinema hall had already left. Some woman was waiting at the entrance to clean up the mess.

Merida and Jack shrugged. Neither of them had anything planned beyond the movie.

"All to my place! Gobber has cooked something for me and I still got leftovers!"

"Sure ya been eatin' alright fishbone? Ya still skinny!"

"Yeah! I've been eating but that man cooks way to much! And guess what. He made Shepherd's Pie!"

"A'm in with fishbone!" She rose her hand like at school.

Astrid just rolled her eyes with a smile of her own. A pretty smile with which she looked at Hiccup. Without any word everyone understood what she was saying. /If I don't see any marks that you have been eating, I'm so gonna force it down your throat!/

Hiccup coughed a laugh and scratched the back of his head.

'Yeah right, like you could ever stand a chance against her!', thought Jack to himself.

Having risen from her seat as well, Merida tucked on Hiccup's arm. "Shepherd's Pie!" She reminded him.

"Yeah yeah! Get Astrid out of the way and we're going to my place!"

"Yes! Astrid, hurry hurry! I'm hungry!"

"Okay Okay! If you keep on annoying me I'm not gonna move an inch!"

"Ah won't say a thing!"

But the look Astrid shot her made Jack feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Merida stared back. Hiccup crossed his arms in front of his chest. Until some point, the two women couldn't hide their smiles anymore and broke out into laughter.

"You done?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yeah! Hiccup don't you see her starving?"

Merida lay sprawled out over two or three chairs and groaned quietly. One arm draped over her face. Legs wide apart.

"That's good then! More for me!" Grinned Hiccup and patted her thigh making his way for the door.

"HADDOCK! You can't leave me here!" She was on her legs and by Hiccup's side within seconds, punching the other rather hard into his back.

In the meantime Astrid had turned around to Jack who had just been watching the whole scenario with big eyes. These people were just crazy!

"You're coming with us?"

Looking between her and Hiccup, Jack didn't know if he wanted to or not. Sure it would be nice to get to know them a bit more. They were nice. Crazy but nice.

Jack had always wanted to have friends. And here was his chance! Right in front of him to take it.

"Yeah! Sure! Just let me go to the bathroom first." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Sure! We'll be waiting outside for you!"

Jack nodded and pushed past her and the bickering pair of red and auburn hair. Then rushed to the bathroom.

This day had gone a completely different way. Jack had not been expecting to meet anyone at all. Now he had been to the movies with three rather nice people and they even have invited him for some dinner!

Somehow Jack couldn't stop thinking about Hiccup and his story. Thinking back to their first encounter, there had been something that had connected them. Or so it felt for Jack. Despite what had happened to him in the past years, he hadn't even wasted a thought about it when Hiccup had been there. He had wanted it. He had been ready for it.

Heat tickled in his cheeks and Jack quickly checked if he was blushing visibly. Luckily he wasn't. So he sprayed some water to his face, then washed his hands and was out of the cinema's bathroom.

Astrid had said that they would wait outside the entrance. This was were Jack was heading now. A light step and a genuine smile on his lips.

He stepped through the automatic door, eyes adjusting to the light. When he suddenly heard the exaggerated sound of gagging.

Merida, one hand on a wall, bent over, was pretending to be vomiting. Brows raised Jack shook his head, then turned his head a little to the side, to see Astrid and Hiccup. Her arms draped around his shoulders, his hands on her hips. Lips on lips.

The automatic door closed behind him.


	6. Sixth Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that not much is going to happen in this chapter, so, have two instead.

My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;  
Coral is far more red, than her lips red:  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;  
If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.  
I have seen roses damasked, red and white,  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks;  
And in some perfumes is there more delight  
Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
I love to hear her speak, yet well I know  
That music hath a far more pleasing sound:  
I grant I never saw a goddess go,  
My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:  
And yet by heaven, I think my love as rare,  
As any she belied with false compare.

  
_Shakespeare_

 

The clock ticked quietly behind his back, just above his head, on the wall. The lesson dragged on and on. They were supposed to write an interpretation for this sonnet. A sonnet that Shakespeare had written about a woman. It was always about a woman, wasn't it?!  
Everywhere he looked it was always about a woman. Never before had Jack noticed how many couples his school had. Since today he knew. 42  
Of course there were many others who were single but they were kind of hidden as they didn't make out in the hallways.  
Jack sighed and let his head drop onto his desk. He couldn't stop thinking about Hiccup and Astrid. Of course they had to be a couple! Why hadn't he even considered the possibility! They had acted so natural around each other. He was an alpha, she was an alpha. They would make beautiful baby-alphas of their own. In hindsight, they seemed just too perfect for each other.  
Everything made sense, everything but the feelings that Jack felt right now. He just felt down and heavy. Waking up that Monday had been difficult. All he wanted was to stay at home and remain under his covers.

He couldn't stay focused in school. The teacher’s words were just a quiet babbling in the background and all he saw in that poem was Astrid. Even though she didn't have black, curly hair and all the dark lady's features. But still, Jack could not stop thinking about the girl. The worst of it was that Jack didn't know why. She was nice. Really nice. Jack even liked her. Yet there was something inside him that let his guts churn. But Jack couldn't put a finger on it. These feelings were new to him. A lot was new to him.  
Since he had met Hadrian, or Hiccup, everything just seemed to be a big jumble of feelings inside of him. Nothing was like it used to be!  
If he was right with his assumptions (a weekend full of laying in bed, talking to himself, looking at his phone, texting, being sad and happy at the same time) he, Jack, had feelings for an alpha.  
Which was unbelievable!  
After all that had happened to him, how could he now feel attracted to an alpha?  
Fuck, he had always believed, and come to terms with it, that he would be alone for the rest of his life. After the first incident with his former teacher, Jack had learned not to trust anyone. Everyone was lying! Everyone was just thinking about themselves!  
Jack had long learned that the world was harsh. That he was on his own, not noticed by others. Surely he never showed it. Not to his family and especially not to his sister.  
But how could someone he had just briefly met in a pharmacy change this? His point of view. His thinking of the world. His feelings. His soul.  
With a sigh he raised his head again. Their teacher was sitting at her desk, writing down something. Some of his classmates were chatting quietly; a few were concentrated on the task at hand. A couple were just bored and didn't do a thing.

Jack sighed and covered his face with his hands. He took a deep breath. He absolutely had no idea what was going on. He had wanted everything to get better, but was this actually better? Better than at his last schools, definitely! But here, in this new school, in this new town, there was something pulling him in and pushing him away at the same time. He wanted to leave but he would never go.  
Surely it could not be because of Hadrian! He was a predator! Just as dangerous as so many others! Jack didn't want to have to do anything with them. Unfortunately Hadrian had been texting him since he had left the cinema after the movie. Jack had come up with some quick white lie that his parents had called him as he had just been done with washing his hands. Hadrian, Astrid and even Merida had been sad to hear it, but had to let him go. But not before Jack had promised that the four of them would meet very soon. The very same evening Jack had received various texts from Hadrian telling him what they were doing at the moment. Attached was a photo of Merida, her face dipped into the shepherd's pie. Even her locks had been covered with mashed potato.  
Many more photos followed; Astrid washing her hands and sticking out her tongue, a pot with food they had started to make as Merida hadn't left anything for the other two, a selfie of Hiccup and again Merida with food in front of her, Astrid by her side. Both of them held up a fork adored with pasta.  
It had seemed like a fun evening. Jack had even regretted to decline their invitation. Home alone in his rather dark room wasn't as fun as stuffing Merida's face with food.  
But he had panicked.  
He had to run away, run home to only hide in his room.  
Suddenly the school bell rang and pulled Jack out of his thoughts. Being completely caught up in his own thoughts, Jack had not noticed how all his classmates had already put their papers and pencils into their bags. Noise erupted from the many students making it almost impossible for the teacher to be heard as she shouted that they would have to finish the task at home. The stream of young adults flooded the corridors, washing through the halls and into their next classrooms. Chatter echoed in the wind, bounced off walls, mixed with other sounds to form a thunderstorm; subsiding slowly as the storm cleared as everyone went to their respective classrooms. The silence that followed had a creepy side of its own.  
Jack shook his head admits the other students. The noise, the smell, the heat, it was just too much for him. He needed some fresh air! Needed to be away from this crowded place to just have a bit of time to himself.

But unfortunately he had two more lessons to sit through. Hearing some teacher explain about the reasons for some old war, and how who had killed whom to start it.  
Jack sighed. He was feeling hot. The windows were closed; no oxygen was giving him any relief. Just the smell of betas around him. Their rather dull smell of wet soil, sweat, cold coffee and freshly baked bread. Sometimes it was just too much when they were crammed into a room.  
Usually it also meant that an alpha could easily hide among the students. He could mingle with them and no one would ever suspect them. But today Jack clearly smelt the only alpha in this class. The scent of leather, gasoline and bbq sauce stood out.  
It was just driving him mad. It was too much!  
Jack rose from his seat in a quick and swift motion.

"I'm not feeling well." Without even waiting for the teacher to allow him to go, Jack had already shouldered his bag and was out of the room. His way led him to the school nurse. Just down a flight of stairs, turn a corner and knock on the door. It was answered by a middle-aged brunette woman.  
"Jack!" She smiled at him "Come! Come on in!" Holding the door open for him she let him enter and guided him to the closest bed. "You really don't look too well", she commented and laid a hand on Jack's forehead.  
He shook his head slightly.

"Is it your heat?", was her second question as she looked him into the eyes.

Jack shook his head again, a small smile tugging at his lips. "In one week."

The nurse replied with a smile of her own. "Then what is it that's troubling you?"

Running a hand through his white hair, Jack let out a deep sigh. "I'm just not feeling too well.  
"I just… it was just too much being with all of them in a classroom. All the different scents and the hotness in the rooms."

The nurse nodded and took Jack's wrist with two fingers and looked at her watch. Her light brown fingers were a big contrast to his own rather pale skin. "How have you been sleeping?"

"Some nights were okay but the last few, I couldn't sleep."

She nodded again without saying a word.  
Now it was Jack's time to stare at her. He was looking for an answer. But the nurse only sighed and sat down next to the student.  
"Something's different about you today", she stated matter of factly. "You're sweating, but feel cold, it's not your heat, you're not sick but your pulse is rather high. The troublesome nights could explain this. Or there's something else."  
A blank, yet expecting expression was her only answer.  
"Come on Jack! You know you can tell me everything." Her smile, which lit up her face, was genuine.

Jack closed his eyes and exhaled. His fingers were cold and numb so he took his hands into his lap. "I've met new people." It was only a whisper, but loud enough in the almost empty room.

"Isn't that a good thing?", asked the nurse. She bent down a little to be able to look Jack into his eyes. Her brown hair fell from her shoulder.

Coconut

"I guess it is", Jack wrung his fingers, "They were nice, too. They even invited me to a movie." His hands were still so very cold.

"Then what's troubling you?", she asked quietly.

"Well they are two alphas and one beta. It felt like I was sent back in time. They were all so nice! Too nice, I don't know." Again the teen shook his head. "I don't know what to make of it. I like them! They seem like fun but I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"I don't know."

The nurse placed her hand on Jack's back and pulled him a little closer.  
"Well you either jump and try to swim than to just stand there and do nothing!"

Jack nodded again.

"Only in time will you know if it was worth it or not. And if any of them does any harm to you, then they will be doomed to get a bloody nose from me!" She smiled as she pushed Jack into a straight sitting position. Their eyes met and Jack managed an exhausted smile.  
"You'll get a free card from me today! You go home I'll write you a note that you're sick for today and tomorrow, okay?"

"Thank you!"

"Don't worry! You go and figure out what's troubling you and then tell me! Is that a deal?"

"Deal", replied Jack, the smile on his face had grown a little in size.

"Then off you go! I'll hand in all necessary papers. You get some rest at home!"

"Thank you!" Jack repeated and was out of the door the next second.

The way home was nice, compared to the stuffed classrooms. The air was fresh, the wind blew around his nose and through his hair. Jack had decided to walk back home. He maybe didn't feel too good but at the same time, he didn't want to be stuck in a similar situation in a bus. Even if this school turned out to be crap he had at least found support.

He had met the nurse on his second day at school. Jack had almost had a heart attack when he had gone to the bathroom to only find it full of alphas. Their stares had bored into him, Jack had taken a few steps backward, they had followed him. The next thing Jack remembered was lying on a bed, the nurse somewhere close. How he had gotten there was a mystery to him, but she had explained to him that he had walked in on his own and lied down in a bed without saying a word. The nurse had then admitted that Jack had started to show signs of a heat, so she had locked all doors, left the room and had come back after she couldn't hear any noises anymore. Jack had fallen asleep, so she had waited for him to wake up. A check up followed. Then the typical medical questions. He had answered them honestly, but his head had stayed red the whole time. It was embarrassing to know what he had just done in the infirmary.  
The nurse on the other hand had been rather amused. She said she had seen other unbelievable stuff and had seen too many medical conditions to be even slightly offended by an omega in heat. Especially when it was one caused by stress.

Since then they had started to form a loose bond. A bond between a student and his nurse who did understand each other too well.

Leaves crumbled underneath his shoes. Autumn was here and brought the joy of colder weather and the fun of Halloween. Jack smiled as he thought about the costume he was going to wear this time. Luckily Halloween had fallen on a date were he wouldn't have to be locked into his room, with agonizing pain and pleasure. His parents had booked a flight for his sister to come and visit them at their new place. So naturally Jack was looking forward to this day!  
Now was just the question if they would wear similar costumes or be whatever they wanted to be. So Jack fished his mobile out of his pocket. To his surprise he had gotten already a text message.  
The teen unlocked his phone and opened up the messenger app. It was a message from Hiccup.  
It was just a casual question what he was doing right now.  
Well that was weird. Why would he even ask such a question?  
But Jack first opened up the conversation he had with his sister, asking her about the upcoming Halloween as he kept walking home. Then he closed their conversation, knowing full well that his sister was at school at the moment, and opened up Hiccup's question.

[I'm fine] __  
Jack typed and send the message off only to add a  
[on my way home rn]

Were they really texting each other again! It made Jack happy even though a short sting pierced his heart for a second.

[oh good! hope you had a good day at school. How mad were your parents about you not having done the dishes?]

Oh yeah… his escape lie.  
[don't worry about it!]

[good that's good]

Jack made a face. What was going on? Hiccup was acting all weird now. Presumably he had sent him a message with something in mind and not to just behave like… this.  
[what's up?] Asked Jack in his next text.   
The landscape around him had changed. Fewer trees here and more houses were cramped next to each other. A red traffic light.

[just wanted to check on you. You didn't sound too well the last few days.]

Oh! That what this all about.  
[nah just homework]  
And learning all the stuff in advance since the days were getting closer where he wouldn't be at school for a while.

[okay]

Jack smiled. Hiccup had worried about him. Maybe the others, too. After having crossed the street he passed a few other houses.  The bright, orange streams of the street lights shone between the houses and lit up his path. Jack kicked a pebble on the ground and lifted his head. A smile crossed his face as an idea developed in his mind.  
[you at work?]

[yeah and it's boring!]

Jack's smile grew even bigger. It would be a great surprise!  
[why?]

[no customers and I've cleaned everything already - I h wait!]

The bell above the door of the pharmacy chimed and Jack looked at Hiccup who had still buried his face in his mobile. As he had been done typing a low buzz followed in Jack's pockets. Finally Hiccup looked up.  
"Jack!" he said happily and came around the corner. "What are you doing here?"

Jack scratched the back of his head and smiled a little. "Told you I was on my way home. And well, you know that I live nearby."  
His words wiped the smile off Hiccup's face. "Ah yeah. Sorry!" He looked around the room to find a spot to set his eyes on.  
"Don't worry!" replied Jack with an even bigger smile and waved it off.

"Sooo", said Hiccup and drew the vocal as long as he could without sounding like a complete idiot. "Why are you here?"  
"You said you were bored. So I thought I might join you. Do you want me to leave again?" and he pointed towards the door.  
"No!" It was a bit louder than Hiccup might have wanted this one word to be, so he chuckled and ran a hand through his auburn hair.

Cinnamon

"Do… do you want some tea? I was about to make one for myself."  
"Does this mean I'm allowed behind the counter?" Jack's face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
Hiccup shook his head, almost laughing. "Yes you are allowed behind the counter and even into our little kitchen!"  
"Then what are we waiting for?" he was around Hiccup and behind the counter before anyone could have been able to say 'tea'. Rolling his eyes, still a grin on his face, Hiccup followed the omega.

~

The afternoon went by quickly.  
Just very few customers came to get their prescriptions, as Jack had missed the most crowded hours. Sipping their tea, the two enjoyed being around the other. Their conversations melted from one topic into another. They both started to learn more about the other even though it was mostly trivial things. Jack also got to hear a little bit more about Astrid and Merida.

Hiccup had been lonely since a very young age, with only a short time of having one friend to only scare him away. More lonely years had followed until Astrid, a former classmate and now his flatmate had started a new friendship. She had introduced him to Merida, a girl with whom she had a few lectures together. Life at university had made Hiccup's own a bit more comfortable and social.  
Jack on the other hand told Hiccup about his class and how terrible it was to be in school for just his last and final year. They had covered stuff already Jack had never heard of before. He had trouble fitting in. His jokes were never appreciated as they all tended to just show him their annoyed faces.

Their conversation turned when Hiccup had asked Jack a question about his sister. It had started a stream of words and sentences and praise and pride. Hiccup let Jack talk and talk about her, his elbows on the table, his head between his hands, a smile adorning his face. Realising Hiccup's position and his rambling about Halloween costumes made Jack feel a little embarrassed. But Hiccup waved his uncertainty off with his hand and ensured Jack that the omega had not bored him at any time.

Their conversation drifted at some point over to Hiccup's studies and what his favourite subjects were. To Jack's surprise Hiccup had been able to show him a bit as he had saved rather a lot of lectures and what had been written on the blackboard, on his mobile phone. He then began showing Jack some of the other pictures he had on his phone. They were usually all about Astrid or Hiccup's pet cat.

Even though Jack had never wanted to know, he thought it was polite to ask Hiccup about their relationship. Hadrian just shrugged his shoulders and told him that they had lived together for a little while until they had gone together to a party. Actually, Astrid had pulled Hiccup by his collar to the party. Some hours later they were both rather drunk, watching Merida challenging a buff guy to an arm wrestle, when they had started to kiss. It turned into rather hot French kisses as Merida beat the guy and did a weird little dance. Having left the party in a rush, Hiccup and Astrid had found their way into one of their beds where the two alphas made the bed rock until the sun began to rise. Sleeping in the arms of the other and waking up, Astrid's front to Hiccup's back, spooning him they had started to talk about their feelings. Since that night they had become a couple and were happy with each other.

At the end of Hiccup's story Jack felt a little sick so Hiccup made sure to quickly give him another tea.

Chamomile this time.

At some point Jack mentioned that he would need to leave to do his homework. But Hiccup, having three more hours of work ahead of him, asked the white-haired male to stay. He would help him with the questions, he offered, just to make Jack stay.  
With some concern evident in his voice Jack followed Hiccup's wish and showed him his notes.  
To both of their surprises the next hour was just filled with Hiccup explaining Jack everything he needed to know, helped him and corrected him at times. At some point Jack had even teased Hiccup about being his tutor and that that led almost all of the times to all sorts of naughty stuff. They had both laughed at that. But at the same time Jack wondered why he had said such thing.

In the end, with one and a half hours to go for Hiccup, Jack excuses himself that it was probably time to head home. His parents must be back and already waiting with supper. It was difficult to leave the pharmacy. Hiccup's smile was just too beautiful to be left alone. But a customer came in and needed Hiccup's attention and Jack used this opportunity to slip through the door into the cold, fresh air. It was much colder outside and for a few moments Jack could see his breath turn into little clouds. He hurried home.

His parents had been waiting for Jack. They asked him where he had been and this son answered truthfully by saying that he had been with a friend and that they had been learning for school. What he did leave out, was the fact that this new friend was an alpha.

~

The next day Jack hurried back home from school, or rather hurried towards the pharmacy. He just wanted to see Hiccup again and talk to him. Unfortunately it was Mr Gobber who was sitting behind the counter this time.

"Where's Hiccup?" Jack's voice was a little low.

"Ah! Th' lad’s in hospital!"

"Why? What happened? Is he alright?" He was at the counter looking the man deep into his blue eyes, within seconds.

"Don't ya worry me lad!" Mr Gobber laughed, " 'e's just visitin' his old man!"

Relief, a mountain the size of Ayers Rock, fell off his shoulders.

"Where ya 'ere for the lad?", the man with the big, bushy moustache laughed heartily. "One of us is in ‘ospital every other day. So th’ boy will be back tomorrow for ya!" a smile graced his old face. It made Jack a little uncomfortable. What did this man know? What did he assume? Probably nothing Jack would have liked.

A little disappointed, sad and deep in thought about this revelation, Jack made his way home. His parents weren't there yet. So he plopped down on his bed. After a deep sigh, he ignored the weird feeling in his stomach and throat. He turned his head a little to the side, an eye open and he glimpsed at his calendar.  
Deciding to not disturb Hiccup and his time with his father, Jack left his mobile in his bag for now. He felt like he needed a big, long nap.

The door of his room fell silently shut.


	7. Seventh Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As not much happened in the last chapter, so, have two instead.

He woke up the next day to the smell of pancakes. So Jack rushes down into the kitchen to find his mother having already made a little pile of pancakes for Jack. He thanked her deeply from his heart for being the best mum, before he dug deep into his breakfast. It brought a smile and a quiet laughter into the little room.  
For his mother and all the sacrifices Jack's family had made, he left their house with a smile on his face, waving them goodbye for the day. A neutral face, a heavy heart and tired eyes accompanied Jack to school. It was the usual dread and boringness that filled his day. But this time, Jack made sure to text Hiccup during his breaks. This time Jack wanted to make sure that Hiccup would be at the pharmacy today.  
A few smiley faces made their way into their conversation after Jack had asked Hiccup about his work schedule. His only answer was, that Gobber had told him that Jack had been jumping into the pharmacy to only leave sadly and yes, it was his shift tonight.

Jack smiled to himself and told Hiccup that he would come and visit him again. Another smiley was sent as Hiccup repeated that Gobber had implied that as well.  
And yes, Hiccup would be waiting for Jack and not bang his head on the desk repeatedly after the sixth old, demented customer. Even though Hiccup commented that he couldn't promise anything he reassured Jack that he would only hit his head lightly on the desk.

The rest of the lessons passed by quicker than Jack could have ever imagined and found himself not waiting for the bus to take him home but walk.

His heart was pounding hard in his throat as he stood in front of the pharmacy. He took a deep breath, exhaled and pushed the door open.

Roasted marshmallows

Hiccup was apparently still talking to a customer, a young woman around the alpha's age and giving him looks that Jack wouldn't have liked if he were Astrid.  
As soon as Hiccup saw him, his features changed and he gave Jack a nod to go ahead into the kitchen.  
There he waited for his friend to come and join him. Jack made some tea while waiting.

Earl Grey

Bergamot

Not much later Hiccup joined Jack in the kitchen, scratching his right upper arm slightly.

"Sorry!" he huffed as he sat down on the only free chair, opposite of Jack. The young adult just smiled and pushed a tea cup in front of the other.

"I heard you were at the hospital, yesterday?"

"Ah, wow, straight to the point!" Hiccup wrung his fingers a little, "please don't think that I didn't tell you because I didn't trust you or for whatever reason. I just", he dropped his head, "I just never found a time to talk about it. We were both so happy on Monday and I didn't want to ruin it by talking about my father."

Jack leaned forward, placing his mug on the table between them. Hiccup just sighed.

"A few weeks ago my father was hit by an almost fatal blow. He's been in the ER for days. Then he was out of danger but he hasn't woken up yet. So Gobber and I go visit him every day. I watch after the pharmacy for Gobber on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Usually I spend all weekend at my father's side. Unlike last weekend. Gobber pushed me out of his room and straight into Astrid arms who had prepared a whole tour around town until we've met you." Hiccup shrugged as he finished his sentence. He leaned forward to take his mug into his hands. The tea was still hot, so he blew his cold breath into the liquid surface.

Orange blossoms

Pine needles

Jack didn't know what to say at first. Silence fell over them until Hiccup took a sip from his tea, to only wince and put the mug back on the table. "My poor tongue!" he muttered more to himself than to the omega sitting across from him.  
Both began to hold their laughter at almost the same time. Jack was the first one to laugh out loud.  
Their laughter continued for a little while until the bell chimed again and Hiccup had to serve the customer. Jack waited in silence, his cold fingers wrapped around the hot mug. It didn't take long before Hiccup was back in the little room.

"So shall we have a look at your homework?"

Both smiled awkwardly especially as Jack retrieved his books from his bag. So the two sat together and solved Jack's questionnaires, but something was different than Monday this time. Hiccup sat closer to him, nudged his shoulder even from time to time when he got an answer wrong. The closeness was nice and Jack enjoyed it rather a lot, but never seeking it. He didn't know how much he was allowed to touch the alpha.

Time flew by eventually. To Jack's surprise, his parents called him just as he had told Hiccup he would have to leave now. They wouldn't come home for another three hours. Well, nothing new to Jack, but to Hiccup. He didn't want for Jack to be all alone at home. No matter what the snow-haired male said, Hiccup insisted for Jack to stay, be all warm and with company! Jack appreciated Hiccup's offer, even though the demeanor of the other made him wonder. He wasn't fragile! He could go home on his own! But he could also have company for a few more hours, could have Hiccup to entertain him on their way, could…

Jack shook his head which made the other look at him with a bedazzled face. Jack waved it off with a smile.

In the end the two managed Hiccup's shift together as the older was showing Jack around the pharmacy, which wasn't interesting at all. Both found it amusing nonetheless.

They kept their distance to each other, Jack had noticed many hours later. There was always enough room between the two of them that accidental touching could not really happen. Jack was grateful for that, even though, later in his room, he wished that there had been something between them. He also had to remind himself that even if, in the most impossible way, he could touch Hiccup in a more than friendly way that he wouldn’t feel to good about it, possibly.

At some point it was time for Hiccup to close down the pharmacy, locking the door and giving Jack one of his crooked smiles.  
"Let's go then!"

It hadn't been long ago that Hiccup had guided him home so it was kind of obvious why he remembered the way so well. Did it scare Jack? Yes, a little. Because now an alpha knew where he would be hiding; where he would be trapped for one week, unable to defend himself. Unwilling to defend himself.

At some point they were standing on Jack's porch. Obviously none of them wanted to part from the other. They were both awkwardly standing around, scratching their upper arms, smiling sheepishly, not saying a word.

"So, here we are!" stated Hiccup manner of factly.

Jack hummed in agreement.  
He turned his head slightly towards the door. Not enough to signal the other he wanted him to leave, but enough to remember what had happened the last time they had been here.  
His insides started to burn.  
By judging Hiccup he must have recalled the same memories. He was wringing his hands, his eyes flickering to the closed door.

"How far is your home from here?" Jack broke the silence between them with his whisper.

"Ah! Don't worry about me! It's just down the road." A small, almost unnoticeable smile formed on Hiccup's face.

Was he lying or thinking about something else?  
If Jack could have what he wanted right now, Hiccup could have come into his house and stayed with them and share a…  
Jack shook his head, which didn't go unnoticed.

Peppermint

"You okay?"

"Just", he took a deep breath, " tired." And confused. He was scared of Hiccup, yet all he wanted was to get him into his home. Into the dark, the two of them alone.

"Oh! Then… then I should let you, well, go home."

_Stay with me!_

"Yeah. I think I should" Jack turned a little towards the door. "And thank you! Thanks for the nice evening!"

"Hope you had a little fun."

"I did!" Jack unlocked the door, hesitating.

"Maybe…"  
"What about…"

"Sorry. You first!" said Hiccup and made a gesture inviting Jack to speak up again.

Jack started to scratch the back of his head with a little smile tugging at his lips.  
"Maybe we could meet again and, you know, spend some more time together." Jack shrugged, avoiding eye contact. Everything in his body screamed stop, but his heart was beating faster, his palms felt sweaty and his stomach did somersaults. Out of fear or happiness, Jack didn't know.

In return Hiccup also scratched the back of his head, avoiding eye contact like Jack had just done before him.  
"I wanted to ask if you wanted to join us. The three of us will be in our university's library and do some studying together. You could come if you wanted."

That did sound good. Jack could see Hiccup again and cover it up by saying they all just wanted to study. Also he would get to know the others better. Get to know Astrid for whatever reason Jack would have to make up. He liked her, he really did, but there was something still troubling him.  
"That sounds nice!"

"Okay, I'll" Hiccup had begun to walk backwards, only looking where the stairs were to not fall down, "I'll text you where and when."  
He stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Jack's heart beat faster.

"See you!"

Jack just managed to wave at Hiccup as a good bye. His body felt weak. He had subconsciously tensed all this muscles and was slowly feeling warm and warmer inside.  
Quickly he made sure to get into the house and close the door behind him. He quickly headed up into his room, just right on time.  
He felt it. Slick was warming up his pants.

_Great_

Hitting the back of his head on his room's door, he slid down until he was sitting on the floor.  
His insides had begun to burn, tiny droplets of sweat had started to form on his forehead. Jack sighed as he felt his genital lightly pressing against the fabric of his clothes. Jack moved one hand between his legs, running over his trousers, unbuttoning his jeans. The friction he had just created made him arch his back, hissing slightly.  
With his hand around his cock, Jack slid out of his jeans and pants, trying to get hold of the box of goodies underneath his bed. At the moment he couldn't move much or he would have cried out. He was burning. The heat consuming his body. Each movement cause more flames to light inside of him making the heat hot and hotter.

By the time he had managed to get hold of the first dildo he could reach and lay comfortably on his chest, Jack felt like he would turn into a heap of ashes in minutes.  
But his lust filled mind forced him to go on. Withstand the heat and do what needed to be done.  
A faint cry left his throat as he pushed the bright, blue, thick dildo deep inside of him. Slick had already dropped down onto the carpet but now was not the time to think about it. His toy had been covered with slick as Jack had driven it inside of him, now moving it slowly in and out.  
Relief fell of his shoulders as he felt the thick plastic fill him up; he sighed again whispering the name which he had on his lips the whole time  
Hiccup

 

Jack wasn't able to attend supper time. So his parents finished their meal quickly and turned the tv on, setting the volume on very loud.

At some point his mother had opened up Jack's door to his room to put some food down for her son before she would disappear again, leaving him to his own business.  
A short event of an episode of heat symptoms without the most disturbing signs like the distinctive smell, or the uncontrollable urges which lasted for days.  
This was just a few hours of being lost in dreams, about being fucked hard by an alpha; with constant masturbation.  
It was around midnight that Jack went to sleep, sending a text off to the nurse telling her he couldn't come to school the next day. He would just stay at home, recover from the exhaustion and having to clean a lot again.

 

Jack waited for his parents to leave for work the next day before he left his room. The first round of laundry was in the washing machine before he even thought about breakfast, a bowl of cereals and milk. The food for the weak. The weak who couldn't keep their shit together and just gave in to the ravishing nature of his body. Jack was angry at himself.

He still felt exhausted. His muscles were sore. In no way would he move much this day! Except for doing the laundry and fixing to clean his last night's evidence.

Around midday after having tossed a second load of laundry into the dryer, his sister sent him a text. During casual conversation they must have mentioned that there was something that must have troubled Jack. Their parents had hinted at something…

Jack assured her that everything was fine. She didn't believe him. He didn't say a word about his unfortunate attraction towards an alpha.

A few hours later Hiccup sent Jack a text saying they would meet up at the library the next day. Which meant that Jack would have this entire day to himself. So he didn't bother putting on some clothes and remained in his pyjamas.

The day passed slowly but Jack kept himself busy with catching up on school.  
For every omega it was arranged that teachers would provide them with what they had lectured at school. It proved to be useful. Jack didn't miss anything but after a whole week of being out of his mind it was difficult to catch up. There was just too much school work to be done.

Besides the pile of homework and essays, Jack found this day rather boring. Sure there was enough to do. But he felt like a zombie, slurping from place to place in the house. He had no motivation and just wanted to curl up and sleep till the next day.  
Which he eventually did.

His parents came home, one by one, checking on him, getting him to eat at least something before he huddled up in his room again. He turned the tv on, but ignored most of what was going on. He sighed and hugged his blanket some more. The smell of roses entered his nose.

Artificial roses.

Nothing like pine and chamomile.

Nothing like Hiccup.

 

Jack's dreams were haunted with him chasing after something. He didn't know what it was but Jack knew just how important it was. He stumbled through the pitch black darkness until he tripped and fell and woke up.

His alarm was loudly beeping already. The young man groaned and turned it off. Yes he was awake, yes it was another school day. And he was so not ready for this.  
Breakfast was gulped down within minutes, clothes put on in a matter of time, school-bag packed and ready to leave half an hour before the school bus would pick Jack up. He assured his parents that he wanted to walk to school today. It was a rather warm and sunny autumn day. The leaves had just started to turn yellow and red.

It felt good, the wind in his hair, tearing on his clothes lightly. In that moment Jack wanted to fly, let the wind pick him up and just go where ever it might take him.  
But as he opened up his eyes, he saw the school grounds. Even without flying, he came back down to earth and braced himself for the next few hours.

Luckily no one looked at him funny or gave him weird knowing winks. Of course why should they?! No one knew why he had been gone for most days of the week. He could have actually been sick or something. They didn't know.  
It took Jack a while to accept it. He had been feeling close to a panic attack. He didn't want anyone approaching him suggesting repeating what he had done the last night, just not all alone.  
But here, no one knew, no one suspected him to have a temporary short heat wave. Everything was back to normal. He was fine! Or so he told himself.

essons passed, students moved along the hallways and finally streamed into the busses on their way home. Jack joined others on their way to the bus. He wanted to be home soon, prepare his stuff and be ready for meeting up with Hiccup, Astrid and Merida. They wanted to study all together after all. Jack just hoped that they wouldn't make fun of him still being in high school. It was his last year anyway. Nothing to be ashamed off.

A glance at his mobile showed him that his sister had been texting him. She was still concerned about the other day. Jack, again, told her that everything was fine and that he was going to meet up with some friends.  
Her reply came as soon as Jack unlocked the door of his home. She wished him luck followed up by a winking smiley. Jack groaned loudly.

In his room, he rummaged through his closet. He wanted to find a shirt which wasn't smelling of roses, himself nor anything else. He finally settled on a black shirt and a blue hoodie.  
The door bell rang and Jack flinched.

"Coming!" he yelled as he descended down the stairs towards the door.  
With a greeting smile he opened up the door, to find Hiccup standing in the door frame. Jack's smile felt like being glued to his face. He just could not stop smiling.

ut of terror and sheer happiness.

"Hey! Thought we would be meeting at the library in half an hour."

"Yeah", said Hiccup balancing on the heels of his feet, a hand in front of his chest as if he wanted to point at something, "about that. The other two couldn't arrange to come to the library today so…"

"Why didn't you text me that?" interrupted Jack.

"Ah yeah", he rocked again forward; teeth clenched together, eyebrows raised. "I thought you'd still want to do your homework, so I came by."

Jack's smile still felt like glued on.  
His heart was racing.

Out of terror and sheer happiness.

"So?" Hiccup eyed Jack closely. Something seemed off about him.

"Ah! Sorry! Yeah, just come in!" And he opened up the door a little wider for Hiccup to step in.

The other male let his gaze wander around the place a bit. Right next to the entrance area was the living room, with an open, white kitchen. Straight ahead was the living room, with a door outside into the garden. To Hiccup's left was the stairs on which Jack just stood, giving Hiccup the time he needed.

The alpha took a deep breath.

Roses

Sweet wine

"Looks rather nice!", he commented.

"Thanks" muttered Jack.  
He didn't know what to say. Hiccup just took a step forward. His eyes fell on a family picture that just hung on the wall. He stepped closer to look at it.

"Your family looks nice! And is that your sister?" he pointed at the brunette girl. Of course she was. She was the only young one.  
"And is that you?", Hiccup's voice was raised a little, when he pointed at the brunet teen next to her. " I almost wouldn't have recognized you!"

"Yeah I know." Jack rubbed the back of his head. "No white hair yet."

"I was talking about that smile. More… real, than any of the smiled I ever saw so far."

Jack's stomach just began to burn from the inside. This… Hiccup's comment just let him feel so much lighter and better and the forced smile he still had on since Hiccup had been outside the door, softened.

"That's what I was talking about!"

The smile vanished from Jack's face and Hiccup laughed shortly.

"Oh come on! I was just giving you a compliment! No need to frown!"

"Thanks! For the compliment." Jack's eyes flickered to the floor and back up to Hiccup who was now spinning slowly in his heel, doing a whole 360 degree turn.

"And where's your room?"

"U-upstairs."

"May I have a look?"

"Uhm, sure, just follow me." and Jack slowly went back up the stairs. The first door, straight ahead, was still left open just as Jack had left it before answering the door.

"Just, let me quickly pick some of my stuff up! It's not that tidy right now!" Quickly he bent down and picked up some of the clothes he had deemed unfit for meeting with the others. Jack felt like the impression he left wasn't a good one.

"Don't worry!" came from Hiccup and Jack relaxed a bit, still placing all the shirts on one chair.  
"So that's your room?! Bigger than I thought. And hey! You do have a tv in your room! My father still won't let me have one!"

"Well, sometimes it's just nice having it on and my parents, well, it's easier to have it in my room, let's just stick with that."

Hiccup nodded but didn't understand what Jack meant. Easier? Why would having a tv in your room make something easier. Internally he shrugged but didn't let Jack know. He was already intruding in his home so asking for more personal details seemed rude.  
Letting his fingers barely brush along Jack's desk, over his chair and the clothes on top of it, Hiccup's green eyes focused on Jack.  
"Are you still up for tutoring?"

 

Jack had just grabbed his stuff and asked Hiccup if they could study down in the living room as the table there would be better for spreading all his papers. They managed to catch up on everything Jack had missed. Both didn't talk about why he had missed so much school. They both knew anyway. It made Jack a little fidgety to know Hiccup knew why.

After completing the first pile of work, Jack had made something to eat. It turned out to be scrambled eggs as Jack couldn't come up with something fancier. Hiccup didn't mind. After their meal, they both got back into studying some more, Hiccup know concentrated on his stuff, while Jack solved some math problems.

In the end they both agreed that it had been enough. Four hours of studying was sufficient for one day.

As Jack brought all of his stuff back upstairs into his room, Hiccup had followed him. He just stood in the door, watching Jack putting down all his papers and books. A smile, too small to be noticed, lit up his face.  
It vanished as soon as Jack turned around. He didn't want the omega to see it.

"Don't you go and visit your father today?", asked Jack as he saw Hiccup just standing there, staring at nothing in particular.

"Well, I told him I was going to meet you today. The doctors said he would be fine and I thought, one day without me wouldn't kill him." Hiccup swallowed hard after finishing his last sentence.

"Is it really this bad?"

"He's in coma.", stated Hiccup dryly. He took a step or two further into Jack's room and sat down on his bed. His shoulders slumped, head hanging low, he let a hand run through his hair.  
"They don't know when and if he'd ever wake up."

"I'm sorry!" Jack sat himself down on the other side of the bed, but close enough to place his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"It's okay. I guess. Gobber and Astrid help me cope with everything. I’m not the best cook out there, but Astrid's even worse!" He chuckled.  
"It's also nice to be away from them and not think about it. It's been fun hanging around with you!"

Jack didn't answer. He just lowered his head and let his hand slip from Hiccup's shoulder. It now held his weight as he stayed close to the alpha. He just didn't want to move right now.

"I'm sorry Jack! I didn't, I didn't want to say something hurtful! Honestly! I really like having you around!"

Eyes tightly shut Jack tried to breathe steadily. His body tensed up, his hands both curled into fists. His knuckles turned white.

Hiccup turned around. The atmosphere in this room had changed so quickly. It was uncomfortable.  
"Jack? Are you ok-"

The door downstairs opened up. A woman shouted a brief hello upstairs. Hiccup just jumped off the bed like he had been struck by lightning. He was out of Jack's room a second later. He wanted to avoid being seen or heard. Hiccup was quite successful as the woman with short brown hair didn't even turn around when Hiccup was right behind her. So he got to the door, opened it up, slipped outside, but not before whispering _Jack's not fine_ loudly enough for her to hear. She turned around just as the alpha had closed the door. She turned again, and then quickly made her way upstairs into her son's room.

He still sat on the bed, but he had relaxed visibly. Sweat dropped from his forehead and had drenched his clothes.

"Honey, are you okay?"

Jack nodded in response.

"Did something happen?"

Jack shook his head and slowly raised his head to look her into the eyes.  
"I'm fine. Just, it's just…" He couldn't put it into words.

"Don't worry!", he repeated, "I'm fine. Homework's all done. What will be for dinner?"

His mother smiled and tucked a strand of white hair behind his ear. Puberty wasn't easy.  
"I thought I'd make some Mac'n'Cheese tonight!"

Jack smiled. "You just know me too well!"

"We have to get you in shape, don't we?" she smiled. "I've got enough food for a week and I'll prepare some meals in advance so you just have to warm them up."

"Thanks!"

"Love you Jack!"

"Love you mom!"

As she left his room Jack sighed and buried his face in his hands. He had seen how tired she was. He had seen the strained smile on her lips. He didn't doubt her love for him, but he didn't know how long it would last. How long she could cope.

His mobile phone beeped and Jack got up from the bed to pick it up, to only lie down again to read the message.

[Sorry I took off so quickly] / [guess I just panicked] / [hope you're feeling better, see you this weekend!]

Jack closed his eyes and let his head fall down onto his pillow. It took a while for him to battle his raging feelings and hormones to type his reply.

His cold fingers slowly tapped on the screen on his phone. Words formed into a sentence. And another. Then he hit the send button. His phone gave off a quiet 'plop'. His message was sent.

[Not good. See you in a week!]

His heat had started too soon, he could feel it.

It was going to start within the next minutes.

Luckily, his mother had closed the door to his room.


	8. Eighth Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's heat has started way too early, just because Hiccup was around. Now we get to see/read how he's going to deal with it.

This was absolutely the worst!

  
His room, his clothes, his bed, _everything_  reeked of Hiccup.  
His smell hung in the air; it twisted Jack's mind, it drove him wild, made him even more aroused than ever before!  
He had had these feelings before, but never had they been so intense. It just felt like this being his first time ever experiencing an omega's heat.  
Back then it had just hit him (and his family) out of nowhere. Jack didn't know what to do or how to do it. He just knew in his heart that he had to satisfy these unknown sexual needs.  
By the end of his third day he had been a mess. Whimpering on his bed; sleep deprived and still moaning from whatever he had found in his room, to help satisfying the need to fill up his slick wetted ass.  
His parents had just grabbed his sister and fled in a hurry. None of them knew how to deal with it. None of them could stand the sounds Jack emitted day and night. They had done some research and during the third day of his first heat, his mother had dared to step into their house, putting some sandwiches and tins into Jack's room. What she had found had made her cringe; her son covered in various bruises, the covers of his bed drenched with sweat and ejaculate.  
She had left the room quickly, but not without leaving Jack his first dildo. They had both ignored each other until she was out of the house.  
Jack could smell it; his senses sharper than ever before.

Years passed and they all got used to it. At least more or less.  
Jack had found his coping mechanisms. How to feed himself during his heats, how to gain some sleep here and there, how to control some urges.  
But this was a in the past now.

  
These days, with Hiccup's scent in the air, Jack had forgotten everything. He lay mewling on his bed unable to control his lust; pushing dildos of various sizes inside of himself. Deeper and deeper; pushing every toy to its limits further into his leaking asshole.  
There was no thought of sleep, as every time he lay face down onto his bed, collapsing after a strong orgasm, his nose picked up Hiccup's scent, which awoke Jack's body once again, letting his already strained cock and asshole twitch with lust and need.  
He had rummaged through his entire box of toys. Dildos and vibrators of various shapes and sizes. Some with knots some without. A couple he could fix to his bed with either straps or a suction base, to ride them or push himself against as if he was being fucked from behind.  
Everything seemed to be in vain. His body ached for more. For something (someone) to fill him up to quench the burning inside.

 

The doorbell rang and startled Jack from his sleep. Some minutes he must have caught after all his exhaustion. But what startled him most was the doorbell ringing at all! They didn't know any people who would visit them (yet). The few people Jack knew had received his text that he would be absent for the week. So who would be waiting out there?  
For a minute or two, Jack pondered if he should just ignore it. To leave the person out on the porch, returning home or wherever because it appeared that no one was home.  
The latter seemed to be the best idea. His insides had slowly caught fire again and he would just have minutes before he would turn into a moaning mess.

The doorbell rang again.  
This couldn't be the mailman. He'd never ring twice.  
Jack let his head drop onto his bed. Hiccup's scent entered his nose. Jack smiled and buried his nose deeper into the fabric of his covers.  
The doorbell rang a third time.  
Enough is enough.  
The anger Jack felt now, made a bit of the insatiable lust go away. (He'd had to remember that for the next time.)  
So he threw a bathrobe around his body. He spotted a couple of bruises on his legs. For a moment Jack wondered if they would be visible. In the end he shrugged mentally not caring at all. As soon as he would open that door everyone outside would know. His knees and the rest of his body felt weak, which was only natural after not drinking and eating while exercising heavily.  
The omega tippy toed down the stairs. He straightened his bathrobe, ran a hand through his hair and opened the door.  
Fresh, cool air flooded through the door as well as the smell of autumn, a very strong smell of autumn, and pine trees.  
In the door frame stood Hiccup.  
The alpha.

Jack's knees almost gave in.  
Wordless he tried to closed the door again, but Hiccup's hand shot up to prevent it from falling shut. Then he pushed it open again so he could look at Jack.  
"Jack no! It's fine! I'm double protected! Look!" He pointed at the surgical masks covering his nose and mouth. Two pairs of straps secured them behind his ears. The contrast let his green eyes stand out even more. Those green eyes that could swallow Jack, to have him captured for the rest of his life.  
Quickly he held onto the door. He didn't know for how long he would be able to stand up straight.  
And for how long he could cover up how his body was reacting.  
Hiccup blinked which threw Jack out of his almost hypnotic trance.  
"So can I come in?" Asked Hiccup and pushed the door a little wider open. Even if Jack had wanted, he could not withstand what was happening now.  
Why it was called 'heat' has always been pretty clear. His body felt hot, every bit under his skin burned. Right now, he felt like being set on fire.

Hiccup stepped into the house and looked around.  
"How are you?" he asked but didn't let Jack even open his mouth "Have you been eating?"

Jack's fingers curled into a fist. He felt the first bit of slick wetting his ass.

Hiccup took a step further into the kitchen. "Shall I make you something to eat? I could"

But he was cut off by Jack who used all of his strength to sound normal.  
"What do you want, Hiccup?" Fist still strong, he had turned around. His gaze didn't meet Hiccup's.

"I just want to help?"

"Help?"

"Yes, make you some food now and check how you're doing and"

"NO! Hiccup you make everything worse!" Jack had raised his voice enough to almost shout. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea as the slick poured down his thighs now.

Hiccup lowered his head.

"Please go!" Jack pleaded as he pointed towards the door. His chest was aching, his bowels screaming, his head almost exploding by the scent that had mixed with his own in the house. It got stronger by the second. Jack's head was empty but for one mental image.

Footsteps let Jack realise that Hiccup was approaching the door.

It took him all of his will to step aside, move a little closer to the living room which was straight ahead from the door. Jack closed his eyes shut. Slick was still continuously running down his legs, wetting his rear more and more.

He heard the door closing shut.

The omega sighed. His shoulders relaxed. A stream of slick flushed out of his body wetting the bathrobe in the process. He opened the front slightly. His cock stood erect and in desperate need of release.  
Jack closed his eyes, letting a hand slide down between his legs. Calloused fingers closed around Jack's dick before he could touch himself. A nose was buried into his tousled, white hair, lips brushing along his neck.

"Let me help you", whispered a voice he knew all too well.

"But" started Jack, to only have his face being pushed to one side, so lips could touch lips.

Jack melted into the kiss.  
The bathrobe fell to the floor.  
His knees gave in.  
A pair of strong hands supported him before he could slide to the ground.  
The warmth around his member had vanished, being replaced by the cold temperature of the house. The omega whined quietly.  
Half being carried, half being lead to the living room, Jack was helped onto the sofa. His elbows rested on the backrest, his knees on the seat.  
Powerful arms wrapped around his chest. Warm skin pressed to his back and bum. Calloused fingers ran over his skin. Even though it seemed impossible, those fingers left a hot trail on his skin. They travelled from his shoulder blades to his chest, along his upper body and along the inside of his thighs. Jack's member stood erect, twitching, begging for attention.

As was the omega.

He drew deep breaths, pushing his rear towards the other behind him.  
Both hands left Jack. Cold was enveloping him again. Then he heard it, the sound distant in his ears, the rustling of clothes quickly being tossed down to the floor.  
The heat was burning him up from the inside.  
Jack moaned wantonly.  
The warmth embraced him again. He felt a nose in his hair, lips touching his neck, an arm around his chest, and a hand around his aching cock.  
The movements were slow at first. The omega exhaled loudly and whimpered. His body shook as if a breeze of cold ice water had washed over him. He moaned loudly pushing his butt further towards the alpha behind him; feeling the other’s hard erection press against his ass. Slick was pouring out of him, wetting the long dick between his cheeks.  
The omega moaned again.

"Please", he groaned, "fuck me!" His voice had sounded much deeper and lower.  
A thumb drew circles on the omega's entrance.  
"Please!"

Hands were placed just above his hip, gripping the bones underneath the flesh, the tip of the hard cock was at his slick wet hole. The omega whined. A breath was taken, before the entire length of the alpha was pushed inside the white haired male.

Jack almost cried out. Not because of pain. His body was made for that. Made for being penetrated instantly. The slick wetting everything while his asshole stretched quickly when something was pushed inside of him.  
He'd cried out because he finally felt what he had always been yearning for. He almost collapsed onto the backrest; but a strong hand held him in place.  
A loud and satisfied sigh filled the room.  
Seconds passed, nothing happened. The omega's torso was moving up and down from deep breathing. The alpha behind him, watching how the muscles of the other worked, the visible bones of the ribs showing, the shoulder blades pushing together, to relax again. Oh what a pale beauty he had buried his cock in. His hand still held the omega in place to only pull him towards himself. Back met chest; hot skin touching hotter, sweaty skin.

Burying his nose in the white hair again, he smelt it. The omega's own scent.  
Like the moment mere second after rain stopped; like waking up after a heavy snowfall and being the first to step outside.

Slowly he began to move. Pulling his cock sluggishly out of the other. A faint sigh, whining, pushing himself down again onto the alpha, Jack tried to feel all and everything of the other.  
"Hush!" a breath ghosted over Jack's skin. "Behave and let me fuck you!"  
A kiss was placed to the back of his head.

Exhaling, the omega complied. Even though he was shaking with anticipation, he knelt on the couch, waiting.  
As half of the alpha's dick was outside the other, his hold on the omega got tighter around his chest. He squeezed a little so the other had to gasps for air, as he pushed his whole length inside the other again. The slick made a squelching noise.

Both groaned heavily.

Still not loosening his grip around the omega, the alpha began his slow movements. In and out. The noises the omega uttered was like music in the air. And all he wanted was more. He wanted to make him scream. Let the whole neighbourhood know that this omega had found his counterpart.  
Letting everyone know he was breeding his omega.

By the look of it, it wouldn't take long before his wish would come true.  
Jack was a limp mess already. He hung more in Hiccup's arms than being able to hold himself upright. His mind was clouded; focusing on that one feeling. How deep and deeper the other was pushing inside him. Every precaution, every possible embarrassment forgotten he whined and moaned, whispered begs, and moved to please his alpha.

Leaning an ear to the omega's side, Hiccup tried to hear the breathless mutterings.  
"What do you want?", he asked, his voice low and deep. His answer was another whisper.  
"Tell me!", he demanded again.

"Faster", was the throaty answer.

  
A grin flickered over the freckled face of the alpha. Instead of following the omega's pleas, he continued with his movements just like before.

"Please" Jack had his eyes closed tightly shut, he was biting down on his teeth, while his hands and fingers were holding onto the arm hugging and holding him. Fingernail marks were left on freckled skin.  
"Please! Faster! I'm"

The alpha drew himself out, and pushed into the other in a swift motion.  
Jack cried out again. Hot semen splattered over the couch.  
It triggered a reaction from the alpha. A forehead fell down onto Jack's shoulder, the pacing increased, although it got more erratic. Pushing inside the omega got more frantic and rougher. And a new feeling erupted inside the two. Jack felt how he was being filled up more than he had ever felt; Hiccup felt like he was losing control over his body. Fucking the omega in front of him seemed more difficult, something seemingly holding him back from pulling outside.  
Just another deep thrust and his knot reached its full size, locking the two into place as the alpha's cum shot inside the other.  
His grip on Jack loosened. He let the white haired young man catch himself with his hands on the backrest of the couch, before he slid down, face resting on the soft fabric of the furniture.  
Hiccup's arms trembled as he held himself in place before the lay himself down behind Jack.  
He draped an arm around the paler body in front of him. Out of possession or affection, Jack could not tell. Then he was pulled slightly closer to nuzzle his nose again in those white locks.  
Moments passed while neither of the two spoke a word. They were trying to catch their breaths, letting heart beats slow down, before their mind would send them back to the here and now.

"Could you pinch me?" whispered Jack.

"Why? You think this is a dream?" mumbled Hiccup.

"No! I hope this is no dream."

"I do hope it's one!"

Jack turned his head a little. Hiccup's nose on his skin, did not leave it's place, thus got turned down further to the couch.  
"Why?" He wondered. Had Hiccup not enjoyed the last few minutes? Had he not enjoyed Jack’s body?

"Because I've done something wrong!" Hiccup tightened his arm around Jack's side. "I shouldn't have even thought about it! I should have left when you told me to! I should have" He had begun to move a little from side to side. It felt like he wanted to turn around, so to be back to back with Jack or get up to leave.

Jack turned his upper body a little bit more, his free hand flailing, trying to catch Hiccup. He only managed to place his hand on the others hip.  
"First of all, I don't know how it feels to you, but your movements hurt me." If only a little bit. "And second, I", Jack took a deep breath, wetted his lips before continuing "I wanted it."

"You did?" Hiccup was surprised. This was not the answer he had expected.

"Yeah", Jack made himself comfortable on the couch again (ignoring some wet places). His hand slid off Hiccup's hip. "Since the first day I met you I wanted it. I don't even understand it myself. But all I was thinking about was you."

Hiccup listened quietly without moving. Jack's voice had either sounded sad or tired.  
As the omega had finished talking, Hiccup let his arm slide around Jack's chest again, pulling him closer. He just couldn't get enough of the closeness between them (even if they couldn't be any closer).

"It was the same for me! But, I was afraid though, afraid of what I would become."  
His words hung in the air for a bit.

Both, without saying it out loud, enjoyed being like this; connected in the most intimate way, being close sharing their warmth, hearts beating at the same pace.  
It was Jack who spoke up first.  
"Am I going to get killed now?"

"Huh?"

"I don't know about you, but I am a little scared about what will happen, when your girlfriend finds out."

Hiccup giggled inaudible, only his movements gave him away.

"What’s so funny about it?", asked Jack, turning his head.

"You're just right. I'd be scared, too, if I were you!"

"Thanks." Jack turned away, resting his head on his cold hands.

"No! I'm sorry, I, uhm, didn't mean to…" Hiccup became silent once again, his head, as so often, resting against Jack's skin.  
"To be honest", he continued, "it was she who told me to visit you."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Hiccup nodded. "Since I, we've, received your message I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I mean, more than usual. The whole time I was just, Astrid said I was annoying her. Both of us didn't know what was wrong with me. Until yesterday, we had a little fight. And that's when we figured it out. We talked about it. Throughout the whole night. The conclusion was to let me go to, well, to check on you."  
The alpha exhaled.

"Do, you mean, Astrid's sitting in your shared apartment, knowing what we are doing, twiddling her thumbs, being all okay with it?"

"Pretty much." Hiccup nodded again. "But I guess she's preparing for the lecture tomorrow."

Jack couldn't hold back a snort.  
"Great that doesn't make it sound any better."

"Didn't think it would" was Hiccup's dry answer.

Jack pinched his thigh, which startled Hiccup who jumped a little. At the same time it brought Jack to a different topic.  
"What's with your leg?"

"Oh my father's not the only one to be prone to car accidents."

"What? Are you kidding?"

"No. I had mine when I was a teenager. He just followed my steps a few years later." He shrugged his shoulders.

Jack snorted again, elbowing the other playfully into his stomach (the only part he could reach with his elbow).  
Hiccup answered with a pretentious huff.  
"So, any plans for the next couple of hours?"

"No", answered Jack honestly.

"Me neither."

"I think I can reach the remote!"  
Together both moved a little further up the couch, until Jack could touch the remote with his fingertips. Another movement further up, Jack hissed slightly, before he had it in his hands. He turned on the television.

"Unfortunately, I don't think we'll have the fortune to find some good show."

"Don't worry, I enjoy what I see in front of me!"

"Haha", commented Jack dryly. "I don't."

"Don't think too much about it." Hiccup kissed the back of Jack's neck. His hand began to roam slowly over the chest of the omega. His fingertips brushing against a nipple, making Jack shudder. Another kiss followed. His hand moved a little lower from his chest to the other's navel.  
Just that moment Jack noticed it, too. Even though the alpha's knot was still completely inside of him, Jack's own body had started to produce more of his heat pheromones, making him more attractive to the alpha, again.  
The omega moaned when the hand of the other dipped a little further down, below his navel, running along the pale skin just above his pubes.

"Hiccup!", he whispered, another moan following his words.

"Mmmh?" Another kiss. The tip of his tongue licked the omega's neck.

"Ha' ahh, do you really"

"Mmmh!"  
And his hand closed around Jack's half erected shaft. He pushed his front closer to the other's bum. A deep groan followed the action.

Jack hissed. This time because the feeling inside of him let a little star fly before his eyes.  
He threw his head back.  
"Oh please!"

Slowly the alpha let his hand slide down the omega's cock. It evoked another sweet sound flying through the room.  
"When you came", he whispered, his lips touching skin, "you did so without my help. Nor were you touching yourself."

Jack curled his toes, eyes tightly shut.  
"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because…", he exhaled sharply, as calloused fingers circled around his glans.

"Yeah?" Hiccup's voice had changed, being now deeper than before. "Did it feel good having me thrusting inside of you?"

Jack nodded viciously, moaning again.  
His cock twitched, wanting more attention, as slick was wetting him and the other inside him.

"Did I make you cum by just fucking you?"

"Oh yes", groaned Jack, as Hiccup's fingers curled around his cock, stroking a little downwards.  
The first drop of slick dropped down his buttocks.  
An upward stroke.  
A downward stroke, and the alpha pushed himself a little further into Jack.  
The omega squirmed.  
A full opened knot did not allow movement. But with slick wetting everything between the two, the alpha had some restricted room for some motion.

"Cum for me!"

"H- Hiccup" Jack pushed himself into the other's hand, letting the other slip a little outside of him, then pushing himself into Jack again. The knot penetrated him more.  
The speed of the alpha's hand had increased. Jack was desperate to get more, to feel more, to release himself.  
His alpha wanted it.  
He had told him to.  
He would make his alpha happy.  
Follow his orders. Obey him.  
Being the perfect mate.

"Cum for me!" Hiccup's breath ghosted over his ear.

Jack whined with pleasure.  
He let himself get lost in the feeling, smelling the air around him, letting the strong scent of the alpha fill his nose, intoxicating his mind.  
Another thrust into Hiccup's hand, another tug of the knot inside him, another breath on his shoulder and Jack groaned loudly as his semen spread over his own stomach and all of Hiccup's hand.  
He felt the firm pressure of Hiccup's forehead against his shoulders as the alpha pushed himself deeper into the wet ass of his omega.


End file.
